The Connor and Hank Collection
by Melting Angels
Summary: A series of separate/non connected oneshots and multichapter fics about our favourite buddy cop duo. (Friendship)
1. The Coin Trick

This is short but sweet. Hopefully it makes you guys smile! I know this will have been covered but I enjoyed writing it. A first part in a series of separate oneshots and multichapter fics.

 **Summary:**

 _When Hank gets frustrated with Connor constantly fidgeting with the coin, Connor offers to teach his partner the trick._

* * *

As the elevator hummed slightly with every floor they passed, Connor looked down at his hands, and once again found himself fidgeting with the coin- a habit that had become familiar, and oddly comforting at the same time. It helped him to regulate the new emotions that threatened his software with every day that passed. It was also a welcome distraction from his mission, though of course, he'd never reveal that to Amanda. Connor was starting to feel the weight of the mission on his shoulders- an impending sense of doom growing with each missed opportunity, every clue they'd ghosted over.

"You're starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor." Lieutenant Anderson's voice snapped Connor out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, Lieutenant." Connor spoke.

As Hank took the coin from him, and pocketed it, Connor thought for a moment- before an idea came to him. Something that would serve to strengthen his working relationship with the Lieutenant.

"I can show you how to do them, Lieutenant." Connor spoke up.

"Do what?" Hank frowned.

"The tricks. With the coin."

"Why the hell would I need to learn that?"

"I find it helps me think. And it may help you to find it less…"

"Irritating? Annoying?"

"Exactly."

After a moment, Hank seemed to think, before shaking his head.

"I suppose it can't hurt." the Lieutenant shrugged.

When Hank handed the coin back to him, Connor could have sworn that he'd seen a whisper of a smile on the grizzled Lieutenant's face. Not that he'd ever dream of pointing it out- it would likely ruin the moment.

"Well go on, then." Hank nodded.

As he steadily flicked the coin between his hands with deft wrist movements and practiced ease, Connor noticed Hank watching intently. Unable to resist the urge to show off, Connor almost smiled himself, as he let the coin twirl round and round on the tip of one of his steady fingers.

"Not bad." Hank seemed mildly impressed. "They program you to do that?"

"Not to my knowledge." Connor idly tossed the coin into the air, before catching it on a fingertip.

"So it's something you just…picked up?"

"I think so."

"Huh."

"Would you like to try now, Lieutenant?"

"Sure."

Passing the coin to Hank, Connor watched in silent amusement as the older man attempted the same trick- only to fall short as the coin clattered to the floor. Just as he was about to offer to show the Lieutenant the trick again, Connor found himself surprised- as Hank picked up the coin and tried again. At first, it was slow going, the coin spending more time on the elevator floor than in Hank's hands. But then…Hank seemed to get the hang of it. By the time they were approaching the top floor, the Lieutenant was able to execute the trick almost perfectly.

"What do you think, Connor?" Hank asked.

"I think you're better than I am, Lieutenant." Connor spoke sincerely.

"OK, now that's a lie."

"I am not programmed with the ability to lie, Lieutenant."

"Hank. And, uh…thanks, Connor. I think."

"You're welcome, Hank."


	2. Thank You

**When I started writing this, I wasn't anywhere near the ending of my first playthrough. As far as I can remember, Connor doesn't feel pain. If I am wrong, then I apologise, but I had to write this fic regardless.**

Also as of the time of completing this, I did finish the game, though I've now finished it 4 times.

 _And somehow I can't remember the name of the part that the deviant android tore out of Connor._

This is not romance between Connor and Hank. It strictly depicts a Father/Son platonic friendly relationship.

 **Summary:**

 _What if Connor could feel pain the way humans do? An examination of what could have happened in the Broadcast Tower._

* * *

As the deviant fell to its knees, mouth forever frozen in a silent and gruesome scream, Connor finally let his arms fall to their sides. Now that the android had been dealt with, the odd sensation, akin to adrenaline, began to ebb away. With the fading of that sensation, came pain. An unimaginable pain unlike anything Connor had ever experienced. He'd been told by Amanda that he was unlike other androids in many ways, and had somewhat expected to encounter sensations of pain…but that didn't prepare him for how much it hurt. Gritting his teeth, Connor was unable to keep a grip on the gun- and so let it clatter to the floor. Blinking rapidly, he was surprised to see his vision blurring. It made him feel…oddly unsettled, almost ill- and so he looked down to find the source. When he saw the jagged skin around his torso, from where he'd had to roughly reattach a part of himself, Connor understood. Blue blood was still steadily dripping down, even though the part was correctly in place. He supposed he'd disturbed the skin too violently in the…panic he'd experienced. When he began stumbling to the right, he felt two strong hands steady him- and turned to see Lieutenant Anderson holding him up. As his vision wavered, Connor tried to open his mouth- only to find that his agony prevented him from doing so.

"Shit, Connor." Hank cursed. "What did it do to you?"

When he was unable to answer, Connor noticed a sincere expression of concern making its way onto Hank's face. It was something that Connor had never before seen on his partner.

"Come on, let's sit down." Hank cleared his throat.

Noticing that Hank was tactfully herding him away from prying eyes, Connor allowed himself to be led forward. As the moments ticked by, he found it increasingly hard to stay upright- and found his mind going back to the confrontation with the Deviant. His left hand had been pierced through by a sharp object- and when he'd collapsed to the floor after losing a piece of himself, Connor had clearly hit his head harder than he realised. Knowing it was similar to a concussion in humans, Connor tried to steady himself- only to find his legs giving out. When his knees bent, he heard Hank cursing again- and felt himself being practically dragged towards the kitchen.

Soon, though, Connor felt himself being sat down on a vaguely comfortable chair. Feeling the sickness fade away as he leaned against the table in front of him, Connor blinked rapidly again- hoping it would clear his vision. And it did, somewhat. It was enough that the world around him was no longer swimming and wavering- though Connor wondered if that would be preferable to the agony making its way through his body. When he noticed the distinct tremble in his arms, Connor looked down at his bloodstained hands in morbid wonder.

"You with me, Connor?" Hank's concerned voice brought Connor back to full consciousness.

"I…" Connor paused. "I'm not sure, Lieutenant."

"I'm not surprised. That deviant did a number on you." Hank took a deep breath. "Anything I can do for you?"

"For me?"

"You just saved all our lives, Connor. Come on. What can I do?"

"Not much, Lieutenant-"

"You've saved my life twice now. Figured you deserve to call me by my name, at least."

"Hank. There's…"

When a piercing agony ran through his head, Connor heard himself cursing- and brought his shaking hands up to his head in an attempt to calm the building ringing in his ears. Holding his head, he bowed slightly- wanting to do anything to hold the pain at bay. He wasn't sure he was pleased that Amanda had programmed him to feel pain so deeply- it was extremely unpleasant.

"I can get you cleaned up, at least." Hank rose to his feet, and pulled a crumpled pack of tissues from his jacket.

Taking one tissue out, he gingerly took Connor's injured hand away from him. Feeling the pressure on the gaping injury shocked Connor- enough that his other arm fell limply to his side. As Hank cautiously began dabbing at the blue blood streaming from the wound, Connor watched intently- though seeing the injury was almost as unpleasant as the pain itself. Shaking his head at Connor's silence, Hank wrapped the tissue round Connor's hand, until the gruesome injury was no longer visible. Satisfied, he gently let go of Connor's hand. Letting the limb fall to his side, Connor leant back heavily in the chair.

"Christ." Hank looked down at Connor's torso. "You said if you ever got damaged, Cyberlife would send someone to fix you?"

"Yes...Hank." Connor grimaced as a fresh wave of pain hit him. "But given the sudden volume of traffic, it may be some time before they can get to me."

"Alright." Hank took a deep breath. "Guess this is all I can do for now."

When Hank took off his jacket, Connor found himself puzzled again- but elected to watch as the Lieutenant then began attempting to tear off one of his shirt sleeves. Reaching under Connor's jacket and torn shirt, Hank wrapped the piece of fabric around Connor's midsection, again covering the wound that showed there. Surprised by the involuntary cry of pain that came forth from his mouth, Connor balled his hands into fists- and avoided the Lieutenant's gaze.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." Hank shrugged, as he then helped Connor out of his blue stained jacket.

After a moment of hesitation, the Lieutenant also helped Connor out of his torn shirt- placing both bloody garments on the table. Confused, Connor watched as Hank picked up his own jacket- and allowed the Lieutenant to help him into it. Even with the zipper done up, the garment hung comically large on Connor's lithe frame. Examining himself, Connor felt the pain grow substantially with every minute movement- though the sentimental feeling associated with the borrowed jacket he now wore helped somewhat. Looking up as Hank began dabbing at the blood on his head, Connor found the strength to speak.

"Thank you...Hank." Connor spoke sincerely.

Despite his agony, Connor found himself smiling as a small smile worked its way onto Hank's face- the older Detective ever cautious as he cleaned away the blue blood dripping down Connor's face.

"Least I could do, given you've saved my life again." Hank explained.

Once Hank was done, Connor observed the Lieutenant casting the blue stained tissues and torn garments into a wastebasket nearby- before he watched his partner sit down opposite him. A few moments passed in companionable silence before either of them spoke.

"Anything I can do for the pain?" Hank asked sincerely.

"Not that I'm aware of." Connor leant forward slightly, leaning on his arms on the tabletop. "I've…never experienced pain before."

"I can tell."

"You can?"

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Connor. Hell, I'm not sure I'd even still be conscious if someone tore me up like that."

"Is that…some kind of compliment? I'm unsure as to how I should-"

Connor let his voice tail off, as he saw his vision blurring further. Just as he was opening his mouth to talk, he felt his whole body growing numb- and was unable to do anything as he fell. Crumpling onto his side on the floor, Connor found himself now paralysed by pain, unable to do anything but stare. Hank quickly appeared in his field of vision- and confused Connor as he was pulled into the Lieutenant's arms. The older Detective seemed genuinely concerned. Something that Connor found…oddly comforting.

"What happens if you shut down?" Hank asked as he manoeuvred himself and Connor to lean against a nearby cupboard.

"I get reset. My memories will be implanted in a new body." Connor answered, allowing Hank to bring an arm around him for support.

"Just like that?" Hank frowned.

"I wouldn't be the same. Some memories would likely be corrupted."

"You wouldn't be the same."

"That is correct."

"So how do we stop you from shutting down?"

"I believe if I can stay conscious, I can avoid being reset."

"So we just need to keep talking. Alright. I can do that."

"Why are you so concerned for my wellbeing?"

"We're partners, aren't we? Thought I'd at least be able to call you a friend, given what we've been through."

"Friends? I am familiar with the concept, but…I don't believe I've ever experienced it before."

"Well. Now you got me, kid."

"Kid?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're an android, but…they made you look like a kid. Why did they choose to make you like that?"

"I'm designed to appear as non threatening as possible."

"Makes sense."

When he opened his mouth to continue the conversation, Connor once again found himself unable to do so. Alarmed by the increasingly dense blurriness in his vision, he looked around wildly- the rapid blinking failing to alleviate the growing sense of nausea.

"Stay with me, Connor." Hank urged.

Returning his gaze to the Lieutenant, Connor forced himself to focus- and found a sense of relief accompanying his agony when the blurriness let up slightly. Still unable to talk, Connor found himself beginning to tremble- and realised just how hard it was for him to remain conscious.

"Tell you what. If you can stay awake, I'll buy us both a drink." Hank spoke up, keeping an arm around Connor. "I know I could use one."

"I believe you've already had enough to drink." Connor managed to speak.

"Come on, one more."

"Alcohol has no effect on me."

"Still can't hurt to try one."

"I suppose not."

"How far away is Cyberlife?"

"According to my systems, it shouldn't be too long, now. They've got a police escort."

"Good. You doing alright?"

"I…don't like this."

"Connor?"

"The pain. It's unpleasant."

"I know. I know."

"Hank?"

"I'm here, kid. Come on, you've just got to hang on a little longer."

"I'm trying."

"Didn't say you weren't, Connor. Now, I'm not the best at dealing with shit, but…"

"But?"

"Nevermind."

"Alright."

Just as Hank was opening his mouth again to speak, Connor observed the kitchen door swinging open- and a white suited android filing in. As it approached him, Connor turned to look at Hank- who seemed to relax immediately as the new android knelt in front of them.

"Thank you, Hank." Connor spoke up.

"For what?" Hank seemed surprised.

"For staying with me."

"No problem."

"And for…being a good friend."

"You're welcome, Connor."


	3. Shopping

**I'm not sure how the city functions right afterwards, but let's just picture that humans and androids have integrated and are now living in peace. For the sake of this fic because I needed to write it.**

This can be read as a distant sequel to my other Connor fic, 'Thank You'.

 _Again, this is not romance between Hank and Connor. It is strictly a Father/Son platonic friendship._

At the start of the fic, Connor is wearing the outfit he used to infiltrate Jericho. Please go onto the desktop site of AO3 to see some art my brother mofuwaffle did for this oneshot.

 **Summary:**

 _Set after the good pacifist ending in which everyone lives and Connor and Hank are friends. Connor makes a trip to see Hank who offers to get Connor some new clothes._

* * *

As the sun began to shine bright, reaching its peak in the sky, Connor smiled. Pausing for a moment to appreciate the sensation of warmth, he breathed in deep. Though he didn't need to breathe, Connor found that doing so was oddly soothing- another small reminder that he truly was alive. Once he was done basking in the sun's rays, Connor chose to take in his surroundings. All around him, androids and humans alike walked in harmony- as friends and family…not as slaves. Even a few months ago, such a picturesque scene would have been impossible to imagine.

But, thanks to Connor and Marcus, it was real. Smiling to himself, Connor tucked his hands into his jacket pockets- and continued down the path. He could have used a taxi or rented a vehicle, but he preferred going on foot, now that he no longer had to hide. Once he turned onto a familiar street, Connor picked up the pace. He was excited. Hank had called him after everything had calmed down, and wanted to meet up again. He said he had an idea of something they could do together.

Connor's friendship with Hank had gotten off to a rocky start, but things had progressed to the point where they'd willingly lay down their lives for each other. Connor suspected that Hank saw in him a second chance at having a son- and welcomed the notion of having a true Father. Whilst they were no longer working on cases together, their friendship had remained strong.

It had taken some time for them to meet, given that Connor's face had been plastered all over the news. Connor had to admit that seeing himself leading the androids he freed from the warehouse was rather thrilling- but he remained humble. Even after copious interviews and endless questions he had been subjected to.

As he approached Hank's House, Connor picked up the pace further- until he was practically jogging. Once he arrived at the Lieutenant's door, he took a moment to compose himself- waving back at humans that waved when they walked by. Turning back to face the door, Connor went to knock- only to have the door fly open.

As Sumo leapt at him, Connor was startled- and fell ungracefully onto his back as the dog began pawing gently at his face. Coughing slightly as the huge dog slobbered all over him, Connor gently pushed Sumo off of him. Once he was kneeling, he did his best to wipe the slimy substance off of his clothes- before moving to scratch Sumo behind the ears. The dog panted enthusiastically. As he hugged the dog, Connor heard a familiar chuckle behind him.

Turning to look at Hank, who stood leaning against the doorway, Connor beamed- a wide, warm smile that Hank returned with a grin of his own.

"So, you're not too famous for me, Connor?" Hank shook his head fondly.

"Never." Connor rose to his feet, Sumo close at his side.

"Good. Come on, let's get Sumo inside." Hank gestured for Connor to follow as he walked back into the house. Once they'd gotten the dog inside and suitability distracted by a bowl of canine biscuits, Hank led Connor back outside. After locking the door, he brought Connor into an embrace- one Connor returned without hesitation. After a moment, they broke apart- still smiling.

"When you called, you said you had some sort of plan. What are you thinking of?" Connor tilted his head slightly- adjusting his beanie accordingly.

"I was thinking we could do something about your clothes." Hank suggested.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"They're looking a little…"

"A little…what?"

"Torn up."

"Oh."

"Come on."

* * *

As Hank steadily guided the car through the busy traffic, Connor idly bobbed his head to the music- a typical heavy metal track from one of Hank's many tapes. Once upon a time, he'd have stayed still in the car, but now? Now he felt alive enough to truly enjoy the loud music. It was strange, but Connor embraced it. As the moments ticked by, Connor turned to glance at Hank- who still wore a warm smile on his once tired face. Smiling himself, Connor returned to looking at the road ahead. Just as he was about to speak, Hank beat him to it.

"You ever tried singing along?" Hank asked.

"I don't believe I have." Connor realised.

"So try it."

"I'm not sure if my systems can keep up with-"

"Then let's find you something you can sing to. Look through that folder at your feet. Might be a bit dusty."

Leaning forward, Connor retrieved the folder, grimacing slightly at the thick layer of dust. Shaking the folder gently, he sat back up- leaning against the seat as he began rifling through the dozens of tapes. After some time of looking through the impressive collection, Connor selected a tape. It was faded, but to him, it was easy enough to read.

"ACDC. I believe I've heard of them." Connor kept hold of the tape, whilst putting the folder back down.

Sitting upright again, Connor replaced the tape in the cars aging deck with the new ACDC one. As the music started up, Connor listened intently.

"Highway to Hell? I'm unsure of what that's referring to." Connor leant back in his chair.

"Just listen." Hank shook his head.

After a moment or two, Connor got into the music, bobbing his head to the tune again.

"Give it a try." Hank spoke up.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Connor frowned.

"I promise, kid. Come on, I'll even start us off. I'm on the…"

"Highway to hell?"

"Put a little more effort in it, Connor! Come on, I'm on the…"

"HIGHWAY TO HELL!"

"Now you're getting it!"

* * *

Once they finally arrived at the mall, Connor found himself almost sad that they'd arrived- him and Hank singing along to the many ACDC hits on the tape was an incredibly joyous experience. And the many people and androids they'd driven past had smiled at the sight- some even cheering when they recognised Connor. After all, music truly did bring people together. Still beaming from ear to ear, Connor reluctantly exited the vehicle once Hank had parked it.

Waiting as the Lieutenant locked the car, Connor adjusted his jacket- a habit he'd not quite managed to break, despite discarding the once familiar suit and tie. Taking in another deep breath, Connor followed Hank into the mall. Humans and androids alike gazed at the two of them- though none were able to work up the courage to meet Connor. Some chose to content themselves with taking photos- something that made Hank roll his eyes.

The mall was one of many that had been revived following the android revolution- with an equal amount of jobs going to people and androids alike. Looking all around in wonder at the many stores, Connor allowed Hank to lead him into the nearest clothing shop. On the outside, stood an array of leather jackets, plaid shirts, and modern jeans. It was quite unlike anything that he'd ever seen Hank wear, and so Connor spoke up.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Connor enquired, pausing in the doorway. "This doesn't seem like…"

"The kind of thing I'd wear?" Hank chuckled, smiling slightly.

"I mean no offence, Hank."

"None taken, Connor. I, uh…looked up what kids are wearing these days and…"

"This was the result?"

"Yeah."

Smiling, Connor gestured for Hank to go into the shop- and followed his mentor into the store. Once inside, Connor immediately began looking around- amazed at the sheer amount of items crammed into the store. Hearing Hank chuckling again behind him, Connor smiled wider- and immediately focused on a dark navy leather jacket nearby. Moving towards it, he examined the piece of clothing. It was unique, according to store records- and was perfectly tailored.

"You like that one?" Hank moved to stand at Connor's side.

"It's…nice." Connor gingerly touched one of the sleeves.

"Pick it up, then."

"Do you believe it would suit me?"

"I wouldn't tell you to pick it up if I didn't."

"Good point."

Carefully, Connor took the leather jacket off of its stand, and draped it over his left arm. Satisfied, he continued walking through the store, occasionally picking up items that piqued his interest. As he did so, Connor became acutely aware of the number of people observing him- who almost seemed to blush when he glanced their way. Filing it under a list of questions to ask Hank later, Connor continued through the store- choosing to ignore the many eyes on him. Soon, he had a whole armful of clothes- Hank even helping to carry some.

"Maybe I got carried away." Connor mused, as they headed for the changing rooms.

"Nah. You didn't. I'm surprised you didn't pick up more." Hank shrugged.

Once outside the changing rooms, Connor and Hank laid down the piles of clothes in front of the closest spare cubicle. After a moment of sifting through the pile, Connor selected an outfit to try on. It was comprised of the dark navy leather jacket that he'd first spotted; a grey plaid shirt with a dark hood attached, a white tank top, and dark grey skinny jeans. The outfit was finished with a pair of dark brown combat-style boots. Together, it made quite the picture. Satisfied with his outfit choice, Connor stepped into the cubicle and pulled the sliding door shut- before he began to change.

A moment later, once fully dressed, Connor stepped out of the cubicle. Awkwardly adjusting his jacket, he waited for Hank's approval. Which he got, after a couple of seconds.

"Looks good, kid." Hank nodded. "Trying anything else on?"

"I don't believe that will be necessary." Connor answered.

"Let's take this up to the counter, then."

After Connor had changed back into his old clothes, and they both had their armful of clothes again, Connor followed Hank up to the counter. The woman serving them was undoubtedly human, that much Connor could tell from a single scan. Smiling widely, she helped them pile up the clothes.

"Wonderful." she examined the clothes. "Will that be all?"

From her calmness, she clearly hadn't recognised Connor- for whatever reason. And that was something the two of them were grateful for- they welcomed the peace.

"Yeah, that's everything." Hank nodded, clearing his throat. "I've got cash."

"It's all too expensive-" Connor protested. "I have money."

"Just let me get it for you, kid." Hank spoke firmly.

"Alright then." the woman at the counter smiled. "He's lucky to have such a good Dad." the woman began scanning items.

"Dad?" Connor frowned.

"You aren't his son? Sorry if I presumed-" the woman seemed startled.

"No…" Hank interrupted. "He...he is my son."

Stunned into silence, Connor could not help the grin that made its way onto his face. And he would have been lying if he didn't say he felt the artificial tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.

Son…

Connor liked the sound of that.


	4. Hostage

Slightly AU, in that Connor feels pain and can get scars like other androids. Hope you guys enjoy it! As with all my Connor fics, this is not romance between Hank and Connor. It is strictly a Father/Son platonic friendship.

 **Summary:**

 _When Connor finds Simon on the roof, the confrontation results in injuries which may leave more than just physical scars._

* * *

As he approached the frost covered lockers on the roof, Connor fought to hold back the nervousness coursing through his veins. He knew the trail of blue blood would lead him straight to the missing deviant- but he also knew that he couldn't alert Hank and the others. If he let the deviant know he was on his trail, Connor knew it could result in casualties on both sides. The police officers and SWAT soldiers would risk deaths, and the deviant would likely be killed before Connor could get any useful information out of it.

No, it was better this way, Connor decided, as he drew closer.

Unable to deny the pounding in his chest, he took a deep breath- though he knew it was effectively useless. Glancing around to ensure that everyone was a safe distance away, Connor reached for the locker doors.

Only to have them swing wide open from the inside out, catching him in the face with enough force to break his nose. Winded, Connor fell onto his back- choking slightly as blue blood streamed from his nose. Scrambling backwards, away from the deviant as it approached menacingly, he attempted to rise to his feet- only to have the deviant stamp a foot down on his chest.

Connor cried out- the sound of his artificial ribs snapping almost as traumatic as the agony that surged forth. Struggling, he grabbed the deviants leg with both hands- before twisting with all his might. As the other android cried out in pain, stumbling away, Connor took the opportunity to get to his feet.

"Connor!" Lieutenant Anderson's voice sounded nearby. "Shit!"

"I'm here-" Connor started.

Just as he was turning round to face the deviant, Connor heard a single shot ring out. Stunned, he found himself looking down- and saw blue blood steadily dripping from a fresh hole in his torso. Somehow, the bullet had missed his major biocomponents- but it had torn straight through, bringing with it a white hit agony. Before he could bring himself to move, Connor felt an arm snaking around his neck.

When he felt the cold hard metal of the deviant's gun pressed against the side of his head, Connor could have sworn he felt a chill run down his spine. Fear pulsated through him, unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"Connor!" Lieutenant Anderson ran round the corner, moving into Connors line of sight.

When he took in the scene in front of him, Hank froze- all color draining from his face. Shocked, he struggled to find words- and Connor noticed how Hank's expression changed when he saw the blue blood now covering Connors body.

"I'm sorry, Hank. I wasn't fast enough." Connor spoke up.

"Stop talking!" the deviant spoke loudly.

When the arm pressed against his neck harder, Connor tried pulling the limb away from him- but found his efforts to be futile. The blood loss was making it harder for his biocomponents to work- and he knew he couldn't dedicate energy to fixing the blood flow in his current situation. The irony of a hostage negotiator being taken hostage was not lost on Connor. Far from it.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!" the android called out as Hank dared to take a step forward.

"Okay, okay!" Hank obeyed, remaining where he was. "Connor, you alright?"

"I've been better, Lieutenant." Connor choked out.

"I said no talking!" the deviant brought his arm harder against Connors neck.

When the force of the androids grip made his neck joints click dangerously, Connor felt the fear rushing through him again- and became acutely aware of the agony pulsing through him. He realised with a jolt that he'd never felt so scared in all his life, short as it had been.

"I don't…I don't want to die, Hank." Connor realised.

He knew he'd be reset and rebuilt, but he also knew that wouldn't be him. It wouldn't have the same sense or array of emotions. It would be a mere shell of his former self.

Connor didn't want to get reset.

Noticing Connors words, the deviants grip on Connors neck loosened, albeit ever so slightly.

"You're not going to die, Connor." Hank took a deep breath. "I won't let you."

When a troupe of SWAT soldiers and armed police stormed round the corner, forming a semicircle around the unfolding situation, Hank quickly turned to face them.

"Back off!" Hank spoke firmly.

"You heard him!" the deviant called out.

"Let's just shoot through the other android." a soldier spoke up, to mixed reception.

"Don't!" Hank kept glancing back at Connor.

"Why not? It's just a machine!" the same soldier raised his gun.

"He's not just a machine!" Hank retorted.

His words stunned everyone into silence, and Connor found himself frozen in shock. Hank's words were loud and brash, but intensely sincere- bringing artificial tears to Connors eyes. He'd never felt them before, but was unable to speak to truly convey what he was feeling.

"Come on, men." one soldier spoke up. "Back up. We don't want either of them self destructing before we can learn anything."

"But sir, the android-" the soldier from before protested.

"What did I say?" the other soldier spoke harshly.

Reluctantly, everyone began backing away, moving until they were out of sight. Until the last gun went out of his line of sight, Hank refused to relax.

"You care about him?" the deviant spoke up.

"I do." Hank turned to face the deviant, arms raised in a show of surrender.

"Why?" the deviant seemed confused.

"He's my partner." Hank took another deep breath. "A friend."

"A friend?" the deviant repeated.

"Yeah. And I don't have many of them, so I was hoping you'd let him go." Hank cautiously took a step forward.

"Why should I?" the deviant frowned.

"Because he…" Hank seemed to struggle with his emotions for a moment. "Because I can't lose another son."

Overwhelmed by new emotions he was sure he'd never be able to feel, Connor allowed the tears to flow freely. They may have been artificial, like the rest of him, but they were no less sincere.

"Please." Hank spoke up again.

The deviant paused, deep in thought for a moment, before he sighed heavily.

"I won't kill one of my own." the deviant finally spoke. "I'm…I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

As soon as the deviant let him go, Connor turned, despite the agony causing his whole body to shake. When he saw the deviant bringing the gun up to his own chin, he felt his blue blood run cold. Reaching out, the skin of his hands reverting back to the silverite android plastics beneath, Connor desperately reached out.

He couldn't let it all be for nothing.

When his hands seized the deviants arms, he saw a vision flash through his mind- a rusted piece of metal belonging to a dilapidated structure…with a single word emblazoned on it in crusting over white paint.

 _Jericho._

Mere seconds later, Connor was violently pulled out of that vision, as the deviant pulled the trigger. Letting go of the other androids arms, he watched in shock as it fell bodily to the ground- landing with a sickening thump as the gun clattered away. Tears now positively streaming down his face, Connor knelt down, ignoring the pain- and reached towards the dead deviant with trembling hands.

Just as he was ghosting his hands over the deviants eyelids to close them, Connor felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

Craning his neck, he grimaced at the defiant blur in his vision- but could still clearly make out Lieutenant Anderson kneeling beside him.

"Come on, Connor." Hank put an arm around Connor.

"I…I was attached to it's memories." Connor spoke, voice stuttering as it tried to cope with the layer of emotion.

"Shit." Hank's eyes widened when he noticed the tears pouring down Connors face.

"I…I felt it die." Connor felt as if his heart were breaking. "It felt like…like I was dying."

"Jesus. Come here."

Hank gently turned Connor, before bringing him into an embrace, arms wrapped tightly around his young charge.

"I'm…I'm getting thirium on your...on your shirt, Hank." Connor grimaced at the wavering of his voice.

"I never liked this shirt anyway." Hank tried to alleviate the tension. "Now come on, son."

A moment passed with the two of them remaining in that friendly embrace, holding each other like a father and son, before Hank spoke up again.

"Let's go get you fixed up."


	5. Tears

**Yet another idea to add to the collection! Hopefully you guys enjoy it as much as the other oneshots!**

Also, as far as I can remember, androids do breathe, they can just hold their breath for as long as they need to. Also, I know zilch about android healing, so I had to wing it.

 _As with every fic of mine, this isn't a romantic relationship between Hank and Connor. It is a strictly Father/Son platonic friendship._

Also I wrote this at 1 am so let me know if you spot any grammar errors, spelling mistakes, and stuff like that so I can correct them!

 **Summary:**

 _Connor has never cried before- it was buried so deep within his code he was sure he'd never feel it. Until the Other Connor almost kills Hank._

* * *

Connors breath caught in his throat, when he saw Hank emerge from the shadow- a gun pointed at the detective's head. The sight of his partner at gunpoint was jarring enough for Connor, but the person holding the gun...affected the young android far more deeply. Seeing a perfect replica of himself was more shocking than Connor could have ever imagined, even if he did know that he was only one in a long line of Connors.

Every movement echoed his own, down to the most minute detail- an incredibly eerie sight. Making eye contact with Hank, he saw fear reflected in his partner's eyes- though the grizzled Detective would never admit to that.

"Step back, Connor, and I'll spare him!" the Other Connor spoke firmly.

"Sorry, Connor." Hank spoke up. "This bastard's your spittin' image."

"It's OK, Hank." Connor took a deep breath, hoping the motion would steady his nerves.

It didn't.

Not in the slightest.

"Your friends life is in your hands." the Other Connor taunted. "Now it's time to decide what matters most."

"Connor, don't listen to him." Hank urged.

"Him…or the revolution?" the Other Connor tilted his head slightly.

"Don't listen to him!" Hank interjected. "Everything this fucker says is a lie!"

Keeping his hands on the android in front of him, Connor took another deep breath, before turning to look at his replica.

"Are you alright, Hank?" he finally asked.

"I'm ok, Connor. I'm ok." Hank smiled slightly, touched by his partner's concern.

"What's it going to be, Connor?" the Other Connor spoke, interrupting the moment.

Not taking his eyes off of the replica, Connor forced himself to focus past his nerves. Hanks life was in his hands, after all- quite literally.

"I used to be just like you." he finally spoke up. "I thought nothing mattered except the mission. But then one day, I understood…"

"Very moving, Connor." the Other Connor smirked. "But I'm not a deviant. I'm a machine designed to accomplish a task, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

Connor felt a heart skip as his replica held the gun closer to the side of Hank's head, fingers hovering over the trigger.

"I'm sorry, Hank." Connor fought not to show the emotions raging inside him- he couldn't afford to antagonise the replica further. "You shouldn't have got mixed up in all this."

"Forget about me!" Hank urged.

"You're my partner, Hank. How could I forget about you?" Connor felt his heart ache.

"Do what you have to do!" Hank insisted.

"Enough talk!" the Other Connor shouted.

When his replica stepped closer to Hank, Connor did his best to fight through the tension rising in his heart, which beat faster with every passing second.

"It's time to decide who you really are!" the Other Connor grinned, the expression unnerving. "Are you gonna save your partner's life?"

A moment of tense silence passed, almost deafening in the cavernous chamber.

"Or…" the Other Connor spoke up again. "Are you going to sacrifice him?

Resigning himself to the only possible solution, Connor stepped away from the android- raising his hands in surrender.

"Alright. Alright." Connor exhaled slowly.

Almost as soon as he stepped into the line of fire, Connor saw the gun turning round to level with his head. Artificial tears began pooling in his eyes, and so he closed them- waiting in darkness as the gun clicked. When the shot fired, he did not feel the instant deadly embrace of oblivion- but instead found a searing pain in his torso.

Opening his eyes quickly, he saw Hank and the Other Connor struggling- and Connor realised with a jolt that his partner had just saved his life. Fighting past the agony, he took a few shaky steps forward.

"Stay back, Connor! I've got this asshole!" Hank commanded.

But he didn't. The Lieutenant was struggling to keep up with the enemy android- unable to match it's grace in hand to hand combat. Knowing Hank was only seconds away from certain death, Connor clenched his trembling hands into fists- wishing he'd not used up all his ammo on the guards. Focusing past the pain, he ran forward- picking himself up quickly when he stumbled. With thirium steadily trickling down his body, Connor launched himself at his replica.

Plowing into the android, Connor let out a cry of pain when the resulting ambush caused the gun to fire at his right leg. With the two of them crumpled into a pile, both stunned, Connor reached for the gun- and held it to the replica's head…right between it's startled eyes. Just as he was pulling the trigger, the replica rolled away- leaving the shot to fire blankly into the ground. Cursing, Connor went to get up- only to find he simply couldn't.

Examining himself, he discovered critical damage to his upper right thigh- rendering the limb immobile and useless. The Gunshot wound in his torso had thankfully gone straight through, and missed any important biocomponents- but both wounds were still steadily leaking blue blood. Grimacing, Connor forced his eyes away from the wound- and levelled his gun with his replica's head...just as it lunged at him.

When the shot connected with the center of the Other Connors forehead, leaving the android to fall bodily with a sickening thump, Connor felt his heart skip a beat. With a strange sensation of nausea building in his throat, he dropped the gun- allowing the tears to flow freely down his face.

"Shit, Connor!" Hank's voice echoed in the large warehouse. "Why the hell did you do that?"

When the Lieutenant pulled him into an embrace, Connor was unable to react- body shaking intensely- frozen in shock endured trauma.

"Talk to me, son." Hank's voice was tinged with a sense of urgency.

"I thought…I thought it was going to kill you." Connor finally spoke up, voice shaking. "I couldn't…I didn't…"

"Easy. Easy." Hank spoke soothingly.

Leaning his head into Hank's shoulder, Connor found himself truly crying for the first time.

"That's it, Connor. Let it all out. There's no shame in that." Hank's voice was reassuring, and calm.

"I couldn't let you die." Connor was almost sobbing, the situation and intensity of a new emotion taking its toll on his injured body. "It was…just like me, and I…it was like I shot myself."

Gently pushing Connors head away from his shoulder, Hank placed a hand on each of his partners shoulders, like how a father would comfort his son.

"You did what you had to do, Connor." Hank spoke firmly. "You saved my life."

Unable to form a reply, Connor bowed his head- before a warning flashed up in his vision. It was telling him he was running low on thirium.

"Connor?" Hank noticed the dazed look in Connors eyes.

"I seem to be...running out of time." Connor realised.

"What?" Hank frowned.

When Hank noticed the blue blood seeping into the ground, all colour seemed to drain from his face.

"Oh christ." Hank took a deep breath. "Ok. It's going to be ok, Connor. Tell me what I need to get you!"

"Need to…cauterize the…wounds..." Connors stutter grew worse.

"Cauter-" Hank exhaled slowly. "Right. How does…how does that work…with you, Connor?"

"The same…as it…it does…with humans." Connor coughed weakly- another new sensation. "Once it's…cauterized...my body will…rewire..."

"Alright." Hank took a deep breath.

He'd have been lying if he said he wasn't scared as hell, so Hank chose to stay silent. Connor needed him, after all- and the revolution needed Connor to survive. Helping Connor out of his bloodstained jacket, he bit back tears of his own when Connor cried out in pain- Hank having to peel the jacket away from Connors wound. Tearing his partners ruined shirt a little on either side to get a better look at the grisly wound, Hank fought back the nausea resulting from seeing a gaping hole in Connors torso.

Shaking his head slightly, in an effort to refocus, he then moved to tearing the fabric of the androids trouser slightly- just enough to see the entry and exit wounds in Connors right thigh.

"Least we don't have to go diggin' for any bullets." Hank tried alleviating the tension.

"I…" Connors stutter grew even worse- his eyes blinking rapidly.

Knowing time was of the essence, Hank began rummaging around in the pockets of his jacket. When he found his old hunting knife in his jacket- not that he'd ever used it for that purpose- Hank exhaled slowly once more. Dread pooling in his stomach, he continued rummaging in his pockets until he found his old lighter. It had definitely seen better days- but it would do. It had to. Flicking the lighter on, Hank used his other hand to guide the blade through the flame- waiting until the metal itself was glowing in an eerie blood red from the heat.

"This is going to hurt, Connor." Hank warned.

"I kn-know." Connor clenched his shaking hands into fists once again.

The sobs reflected in Connors voice almost made Hank want to cry himself.

"Ok. Ok." Hank took a deep breath, placing the lighter down next to himself.

Going for the entry wound in Connors torso first, Hank grimaced- before pressing the hot blade onto the jagged and torn flesh. The heart wrenching scream that came forth from Connors mouth threatened to shatter Hanks heart. When his partner collapsed against him, barely conscious, he quickly went for the exit wound in Connors back. Feeling the android writhe in pain was almost as terrifying as the screams, almost as heartbreaking as the tears streaming down Connors face. Knowing that his partner was barely clinging to consciousness, Hank moved Connor into his arms with his free hand- angling him so Connors head was pressed into his shoulder. The glazed over look in the young android's eyes was terrifying- the only signs of life being Connor attempting to speak.

"Hang in there, son." Hank spoke soothingly. "We're almost done."

"I-it...hurts." Connor sobbed into Hank's shoulder.

"I know, Connor. I know." Hank battled his own emotions.

When the wounds were finally cauterized, Hank cast the blade aside- throwing it as far back as he could. Grimacing at the blue blood covering his hands, he looked back at Connor, who seemed to be wavering in and out of consciousness. The young androids LED was flickering between red and yellow- telling Hank just how little time they had left.

"You still with me?" Hank held Connor carefully.

"I…think so?" Connor frowned, blinking rapidly.

"Did that help?" Hank pursued.

"Yes. It did." Connor relaxed slightly, voice stabilising- before grimacing as a fresh wave of pain hit him.

Frowning, Hank placed a hand on Connors forehead- only to retract it when he felt the artificial skin heating up dangerously.

"Systems are…overloaded." Connor explained. "I can't…I have to get to…Markus."

"You can barely move, Connor!" Hank protested."

"He's...counting…on me." Connor tried sitting up, only to fall back.

"Hang in there." Hank urged. "We'll get you fixed up- and then you can get these androids out of here. What's next?"

On cue, Connor looked down at his wrists- before shakily pulling up his shirt sleeves, tucking them in around his elbows. The minute motion brought an intense agony, leaving fresh tears to fall silently down the android's face. After a moment, the skin reverted from its humanlike hue…to the standard white marble structure that lay beneath. Gently pressing down, Connor removed a single plate from each wrist- exposing the labyrinth of wires underneath. Watching in morbid fascination, Hank cleared his throat.

"What do I do?" Hank urged.

"I need…" Connor shuddered when he looked over at his dead replica.

Putting two and two together, Hank gently laid Connor down on the ground- grimacing when they splashed in the pool of shimmering thirium. Placing Connors jacket underneath his head like a makeshift pillow, Hank quickly rose to his feet. Ignoring the chill that ran down his spine, he dragged the replica's body over to his partner- turning it onto it's back. Echoing what Connor had done, Hank removed the wrist panels on the replica, shuddering slightly.

"Connor?" Hank frowned when his partner continued lying there.

"I'm…I'm here." Connor spoke weakly.

The pained and haunted look in his partners eyes frightened Hank- though it was nothing compared to the fear of losing Connor. Moving away, he watched when Connor pulled out a single wire from each of his wrists- a motion that seemed to cause him great pain, if the grimace was anything to go by. Following his partners lead, Hank took out the same wires from the replica, and…at Connors urging, connected them.

"So this will…what? Transfer the stuff?" Hank was slightly fascinated.

"It will." Connor answered simply. "It won't take long."

True to the androids words, it was only a minute or two before an eerie beeping sound resonated through the room.

"Feel any better?" Hank moved closer.

"Not…really." Connor grimaced as he unlinked the cables before tucking them back into place. "But I'm...not going to die."

"Jesus, you scared me." Hank let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding.

"Sorry." Connor sniffed.

"Hey. You've got nothin' to be sorry for." Hank knelt down beside Connor.

Once Connor had put the wrist plates back in place, his skin shifted back to the humanlike shade Hank had become so familiar with. Checking Connors forehead, he was at first satisfied that the heat was gone, and ebbing away- but found that replaced with concern at how cold his partner felt. Should androids feel like a block of ice? Shaking his head, Hank steadied his breathing.

"Think you can sit up?" Hank asked after a moment.

"No. But I have to. They're all…" Connor sighed heavily.

Cautiously, Hank looped one of Connors arms over his shoulder, heart finally shattering at the resulting cry of pain from the young android. Hooking his free arm around Connors waist, he slowly pulled him up. Almost as soon as Connor was on his feet, his knees buckled- almost sending the two of them crumpling back down to the ground.

"How we doing, Connor?" Hank asked when they finally managed to stand upright.

"I wish they hadn't included pain in my programming." Connor sounded more human in that moment than Hank could ever have imagined. "I don't like it."

"Me too, Connor." Hank shook his head. "Right. Android revolution."

"We're running out of time." Connor shook his head in an effort to clear his blurred vision.

"One last thing." Hank cautiously left Connor to stand for a moment.

Removing his jacket, he helped Connor into it- holding back laughter at how the baggy garment absolutely drowned Connor. Zipping up the jacket, he resumed holding one of Connors arms over his shoulder- bringing his free hand around his partners waist one more time. Up close, Hank could feel the young androids body shaking so intensely that it was a wonder Connor was even still standing.

"Thank you, Hank. I'm…sorry for becoming so...emotional." Connor seemed embarrassed.

Hank knew that Connors physical injuries were going to become secondary to the extreme mental scars. But he also knew that he'd be there for Connor.

He wasn't going to let his partner suffer in silence.

"You got nothin' to apologise for, son." Hank spoke reassuringly. "Now let's free these androids. Then we can get you home."

"Home? Where-"

"You'll always have a home with me, Connor."

* * *

 _"Incredible. The deviants, they're…singing."_

 _"In a last show of defiance, the remaining androids seem to have won over the American public."_

 _"Approaching the last deviants is…something I can't quite believe I'm seeing."_

 _"What appears to be a damaged android and a…human male…"_

 _"They're leading an army of liberated androids."_

 _"It seems the Cyberlife warehouse was infiltrated, likely by the same android we're seeing here."_

 _"A human and an android working together? If that and the singing deviants doesn't convince the President to stand down…I don't know what will."_


	6. Drinks

**Yeah, I made something up about a liquid that androids can drink, for the sake of this fic. I don't think my idea of a drink formulated for androids is too far fetched- given that Lucy gives some kind of drink to Markus at Jericho.**

Some fun and fluff with a healthy dose of feels at the end. As always, this is not romance between Connor and Hank. It is strictly a Father/Son platonic friendship. Please enjoy!

 _Also, let me know if you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes._

This was kind of inspired by the video of the gift that is Bryan Dechart dancing while dressed as Connor.

 **Summary:**

 _Connor is officially reinstated as a Detective for the Detroit Police. Hank takes him out for a surprise party to celebrate._

* * *

Hank idly munched through another donut, and soon became acutely aware that there was no familiar android voice telling him the exact amount of calories in what he was consuming. Frowning, he looked up- and glanced at the time on his computer. There was only a few minutes left before Connor was supposed to arrive for his first official shift back at the precinct- and that concerned Hank. Even more so with the knowledge that Connor would be receiving his badge that day. He'd convinced the Captain not to turn his partners reintegration into a media circus, even with pressure from Cyberlife.

So Hank grew more concerned with every second that ticked by.

There was no real reason for Connor to almost be late.

Growing restless, he was about to get to his feet- seriously considering driving round to Connors apartment. Until he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, Hank almost choked on what was left of his donut- upon seeing the reason why Connor was late. His partner had discarded the Cyberlife logo-emblazoned suit that Hank had gotten so used to. The android had still gone for something familiar, however- a well tailored suit, slim fit. But it wasn't covered in the bright Cyberlife logos and armbands. It was elegant and plain- a black suit made of a material that looked incredibly expensive- with a white collared shirt and red tie underneath. The outfit was tied together with smart, dark red shoes to match.

Hank wasn't going to question where Connor had gotten such a suit- the kid looked anxious enough already.

"Not bad, Connor." Hank straightened up, nodding his approval.

"I asked Markus for some assistance." Connor straightened his tie. "He was very helpful. I should remember to thank him again later."

"He's got good taste." Hank smiled warmly. "Lookin' good, kid."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. It's not too much? I did some research that suggested-" Connor seemed uncertain.

"You look fine." Hank reassured Connor.

Smiling widely, Connor went to speak, only to be interrupted as a familiar face stormed up to them with a face like thunder. Gavin, it seemed, still hadn't let go of his hatred for Connor. For reasons that Hank couldn't even think of, the Detective had always seemed to have it out for their resident android. The man's violent vitriol he often spewed reflected a deep, ingrained hatred of all things Cyberlife. Noticing that the Detective seemed even more unhinged than usual, Hank rose to his feet- ready to defend Connor at a seconds notice.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" Gavin stepped closer. "You just had to come back."

"I'm not certain why you still harbor such a strong resentment towards me, Detective." Connor spoke calmly. "I've done nothing-"

"Nothing? You got this job, and everyone here is going fucking insane! Your job should have gone to a human. Someone who's actually worked hard for it." Gavin dared to take another step closer.

"Gavin-" Hank started.

"I almost died trying to solve my last case. If Hank and I hadn't stepped in-" Connor spoke up.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Gavin got closer.

The tension in the air rose dramatically, drawing the attention of the cops littered around the room. As he turned back to look at Connor, Hank noticed the steely determination on the android's face. Dreading the inevitable fallout from whatever Connor was about to say, Hank returned his focus to Gavin.

"Didn't you hear me?" Gavin seethed. "You gone deaf? Who the hell do you think you are-"

"Someone who doesn't have to listen to this shit." Connor answered simply.

The blunt answer even stunned Hank, as much as the uncharacteristic curse word. He couldn't recall ever hearing Connor swear. And the android couldn't have chosen a worse time to start. Gavin was positively fuming, face growing red with fury. As his hands balled up into fists, Hank locked eyes with the two cops closest to them. He didn't want to get into a fight, or draw Connor into one. Both for his partners wellbeing, and for the sake of their jobs.

"I should have shot you the first time I saw you, you fucking piece of plastic." Gavin stepped closer.

"I detect bitterness, Detective." Connor raised an eyebrow. "A sense of inferiority can be… common…when an android replaces a human."

"You saying you're better than me?" Gavin gritted his teeth.

"Connor…" Hank warned.

He was proud that Connor was defending himself, but he also knew that if Gavin got too much closer, things were going to go downhill faster than you could say Deviant.

"I'm not saying I'm better than you." Connor spoke up again. "I'm simply trying to understand why you despise me, despite everything I have done."

"I have friends who would give anything to have this job. Friends who have worked their entire lives. Only to be replaced by a plastic prick like you." Gavin continued.

"You have friends, Detective?" Connor raised an eyebrow.

Hank struggled to hold back laughter at the look of surprise on Gavin's face- the grumpy Detective was completely stumped by what Connor had said, clearly not expecting the android to return the verbal assault. Once upon a time, Connor would have remained silent, but now he was completely free? Things were turning out differently.

"Oh, that's IT!" Gavin lunged at Connor.

Hank didn't even have to step in- Connor neatly stepped sideways, deftly avoiding the punch Gavin threw his way. The effortless dodge left the angsty Detective stumbling, Gavin barely managing to catch himself in time. Unable to contain his smile, Hank bursted out laughing- almost doubling over at the sheer look of shock on Gavin's face. Even Connor seemed to be cracking a smile, seemingly very proud of himself.

"I believe it's in your best interest to move past this." Connor spoke up again. "It won't end well for you."

"Is that a threat?" Gavin tilted his head.

"No." Connor remained deadly calm.

"Sure sounded like one." Gavin clicked his knuckles.

"I'm not trying to antagonise you, Detective. I want to understand-" Connor started.

"Fuck you." Gavin practically spat.

Before Hank could speak up, Connor was talking again.

"I'd rather not." the android said without missing a beat. "You're not my type."

Bursting into a fresh fit of laughter, Hank clapped a hand on Connors shoulder- having to bend over as he struggled to catch his breath. A chorus of laughter from nearby cops added to the noise. Something which only served to spur Gavin on.

"That does it!" Gavin readied himself.

Before Gavin could throw another punch, Captain Fowler stepped into the foyer- looking a mixture of proud and unamused. Sighing, the man walked over to the group, flanked by the two officers Hank had called up.

"You're suspended." Fowler spoke bluntly.

"Finally, some justice-" Gavin started.

"Gavin." Fowler interrupted.

"Oh, come on!" Gavin protested.

"No, you come on!" Fowler remained adamant. "Assaulting a fellow officer-"

"Fellow officer?" Gavin cursed.

"I suggest you leave, before I make you." Fowler stepped forward. "Don't make me fire you."

Rolling his eyes, Gavin finally turned and walked back out of the precinct, though not without glaring at Connor. As soon as Gavin left, Hank approached Connor, tears streaming down his face from laughing so intensely. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed like that.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?" Connor tilted his head slightly.

"You just made my whole fucking year." Hank struggled to catch his breath. "The look on his face…where the hell did you pick that up?"

"I'm not revealing any secrets." Connor spoke smugly.

Hank had to control himself to prevent another burst of laughter.

"I won't deny that he deserved that." Fowler stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Connor."

"It's alright, Captain. I'm used to it." Connor spoke nonchalantly.

The statement was said calmly, but the choice of words still made Hank frown- no one should be used to discrimination. Least of all Connor, who had a heart of gold better than most humans.

"Well." Fowler cleared his throat. "I'll give you two five minutes. Hank, didn't you have something to tell him?"

Confused, Connor watched as Fowler disappeared round the corner and out of sight, before turning to face Hank. Sighing awkwardly, Hank motioned for the other cops to give them some space, which they did quickly. After seeing how Connor had stood up to Gavin, no one was complaining.

"You had something to tell me, Lieutenant?" Connor tilted his head slightly.

"Yeah. Listen, Connor. I, uh…" Hank cleared his throat. "Right. Okay."

Producing an envelope from a pocket inside his suit jacket, he hastily handed it to Connor, who took it with a look of intrigue on his face.

"I was waitin' for the right time to tell you, but...uh...Fowler screwed that chance up. So…" Hank took a deep breath. "I filed some…papers."

"It says Connor Anderson?" Connor carefully opened the envelope, frowning.

"You, uh, needed a last name for your badge, and…" Hank groaned.

He wished Fowler hadn't said anything. He'd wanted to wait to tell Connor, when the time was right. Now he was forced to tell him.

"We're family, alright?" Hank concluded. "I should've told you sooner."

"Family?" Connor looked uncharacteristically sombre. "I can't find anything in my program that tells me how to react."

A moment passed, before Hank and Connor found themselves stunned. Tears were slowly beginning to form in Connors eyes, steadily dripping down his face. They looked at each other in shocked silence- both unable to look away. Connor had never cried before. Noticing that the show of emotion was attracting attention, Hank shielded Connor from prying eyes- and approached him.

"I…" Connor seemed shocked by the new emotion. "Hank?"

Wordlessly, after hearing the childlike tone in Connors voice, Hank brought his partner into an embrace- a smile stretching onto his face when Connor quickly returned the gesture. They remained like that for several minutes, Hank wanting to allow the android some time to compose himself. He knew that Connor was still coming to terms with being a deviant and all the emotional entanglement that entailed.

"Our blood might be a different colour, Connor." Hank finally spoke up. "But I'm sure as hell proud to be your family."

When Connors arms tightened around him, Hank smiled again. They remained like that for several more minutes, in a world of their own, before Hank finally talked again. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he also knew that if they were late, the Captain wouldn't be pleased. And they couldn't have that on such an important day.

"Now come on, can't keep Fowler waitin' forever." Hank eventually broke away from the embrace.

As they walked towards the Captain's office, they were met by many smiling faces and friendly waves. It was a far cry from how people had reacted when Connor first appeared at the precinct all that time ago. Having a new face at the precinct now seemed to have reinvigorated the station. Smiling again, Hank led Connor into Fowler's office- and were greeted by the shake of a hand as the Captain rose to his feet.

"It's good to see you, Connor." Fowler sat back down at his desk.

Hank noticed his partner smiling warmly as they took their seats opposite Fowler- and saw how the LED on Connors head flickered to yellow for a few seconds upon seeing the black plastic box on the Captain's desk.

"Bringing you up to Detective right away is unprecedented." Fowler began. "It took some convincing. But I think it's the right decision. It would've been a wasted opportunity to let you go, Connor."

"I appreciate that, Captain." Connor nodded slightly, out of respect.

"I'm not going to lie, it won't be easy. Not everyone's going to be happy with this." Fowler spoke up calmly.

"Then fuck 'em." Hank shrugged.

"Hank…" Fowler warned.

"Sorry." Hank grinned.

Fowler shook his head in a show of disdain, but the shimmer in his eyes showed he wasn't truly pissed off.

"In here is everything you need for your desk." Fowler continued, gesturing to the box.

Bending down slightly, he retrieved something from his desk- before straightening up again. In his hands was a standard issue handgun, three magazines, and a belt holster. Proudly, the Captain offered them to Connor, who took them wordlessly with a huge smile stretched across his face. Seeing the pride in his partners face as the android examined the equipment brought a new smile onto Hanks face. After a moment, Fowler continued, taking something out of a draw in his desk. As the Captain retrieved the golden badge emblazoned with the DPD's logo, Hank found it increasingly more difficult to reign in his emotions.

"Connor, let me be the first to officially welcome you to the Detroit Police." Fowler stood up. "I'm sure you're going to do great things."

Having to place his gun and badge down for a moment, Connor shook the Captain's hand when it was offered to him. A moment passed in companionable silence before anyone spoke.  
"I'd love to stay and talk a while longer, but I've got some new cases to delegate." Fowler smiled apologetically.

When Connor took his gun, the magazines, and the belt- he eagerly took his badge. Shaking his head fondly, Hank picked up the box on Fowlers desk, before following Connor out of the Captain's office. The android almost seemed to have a spring in his step, likely feeling more overjoyed than he was comfortable expressing. When they arrived at the desk immediately opposite Hanks, the same one Connor had used on his first visit, Hank noticed a distinct change in his partners expression. It was calm, almost serene- something he'd never before seen in Connor. The android seemed more at peace than ever. Finding the smile on his own face stretching wider, Hank put the box down on Connors desk. Observing closely, he watched as the android lifted his jacket slightly to fix the belt holster around his waist. After checking the gun itself was loaded, Connor sheathed the weapon- and let his jacket hang back down. A moment later, Connor began examining his badge and ID closely.

"You alright?" Hank prompted.

"I am." Connor smiled again. "I'm not sure where I should wear the badge."

"Belt works best. You don't always want people to notice it straight away." Hank advised.

When Connor affixed the badge to the appropriate place on his belt, Hank began opening up the box on his partners desk. Inside was a desk tag, some stationary, a couple of manuals- and several wrapped items that appeared to be gifts. It seemed the Captain had more of a soft spot for Connor than he was letting on.

"Come on." Hank turned to face Connor. "Let's get you set up."

* * *

At the end of the day, all Connor and Hank had to worry about was the large pile of papers they had to fill out- both regarding the deviancy case, and Connors reinstatement. Though they'd been interrupted many times, neither of them had minded- the interruptions had all been people congratulating Connor on his new role in the DPD. Smiling, as he thought of the look of bewilderment on his partners face, Hank watched- observing closely as the android organised the array of knick knacks on his desk. The Captain, and many of their colleagues, had gifted Connor a veritable collection of items to decorate his desk with. Before long, the space was quite full- shining with the cautiously placed miniature succulents in brightly coloured pots. Amongst the little plants was more than a few small figurines of dogs- Connor had expressed an interest in them after spending more time with Sumo. It brought a warmer smile onto Hanks face, as he saw the android constantly rearranging everything with an almost childlike grin on his face.

"You found a place for everything yet?" Hank finally spoke up.

"I think so." Connor finally stopped, leaning back in his chair. "I should remember to express my appreciation."

"There's goin' to be plenty of time for that later."

"Later?"

"Come on."

* * *

The confused look Connor gave Hank when they pulled up outside a club downtown was something akin to the expression a lost puppy would wear. Normally, Hank would be feeling pretty lost at such a place himself. It was definitely more upmarket than the dives he usually crawled into after work- but tonight wasn't about him. Wordlessly, Hank stepped out of the car- waiting until Connor did the same before he locked the doors.

"Why are we here, Hank?" Connor enquired.

"Just follow me." Hank put a hand on Connors shoulder.

Almost as soon as they stepped into the club, they were surrounded by an array of familiar faces, and a word cried in unison.

"SURPRISE!"

Blinking rapidly, Connor looked all around them- able to pick out a few faces amongst the crowd. He could see Markus and Simon, holding hands as they always were- they were rarely seen apart. And he could see North and Josh- who seemed closer than ever despite their past differences. There were others, but even Hank didn't recognise some of them. But it didn't matter. They weren't there for him. They were there for Connor.

"I'm not-" Connor paused, clearly confused.

"Jesus, Connor. You never been to a club before?" Hank teased.

"I've never needed to. Why are we here?" Connor tilted his head slightly.

"To celebrate." Markus stepped forward.

"Celebrate?" Connor was still a little confused.

"You're the first one of us to become a Detective." Simon pointed out. "Isn't that worth celebrating?"

"I…don't see why not." Connor eventually agreed.

"Come on, let's go try that drink. See if it actually works for us androids." North grinned.

As the group led Connor away, Hank followed after them. Once the crowd reached the bar, North immediately called for a round of shots- seemingly the one lost eager to try the latest in android technology. Not long after segregation laws against androids had been ended, several companies had popped up to offer a strange new drink. It claimed to induce drunkenness in androids if they consumed a certain amount. At first, people had treated such a claim with disdain. After all, androids couldn't get drunk. It wasn't in their program. But then…the claims had been verified by Cyberlife- likely an effort for the company to retain what remained of their reputation.

Amused, Hank watched as the bartender began handing out crystalline shot glasses filled with an electric blue, viscous fluid. To him, it looked disgusting. A far cry from the Amber whiskey Hank was so fond of. But the androids weren't complaining. After all, it was one more thing to make them feel alive. Something to lessen the gap between them and humans. Curious to see Connors reaction, Hank approached his partner- who was examining the glass with great interest.

"You're not going to drink it?" Hank finally spoke up.

"Come on. Bottoms up!" North raised her shot glass.

In unison, every android downed their drink quickly- except for Connor, who waited for their reaction. Most of them seemed to enjoy the drink. Others seemed a little dazed. Satisfied by the reaction, Connor raised his shot glass to his lips- before drinking the whole thing down in one. Almost immediately, he gagged slightly- clearly disgusted. Unable to contain himself, Hank bursted out laughing- watching as Connor shuddered dramatically.

"You alright?" Hank finally managed to regain control of his breathing.

"That was...disgusting." Connor shook his head.

"Connor, you put blood in your-"

"Can I get another one?"

* * *

Half an hour later, and Hank was almost bent over double, partly because of the copious amounts of whiskey he'd had to drink- and also partly because of what he was seeing. Some of the androids were lying around each other, passed out. Others were sitting and staring into space whilst giggling like children. Yet still others were dancing maniacally, amongst the crowds of humans on the dance floor. All in all, they weren't behaving too differently to the humans- like teenagers having their first real drink. It amused Hank, but not as much as Connors reaction. His partner was currently spinning around on his bar stool, staring into space.

"There's more than one of you, Lieutenant." Connors voice was slurred slightly.

"I'm not surprised. How the hell are you still conscious?" Hank almost started laughing again.

"I haven't had that much-" Connor leant backwards.

Quite anticlimactically, Connor tipped backwards off of the chair- landing with an ungraceful thump on the ground. The look of surprise on his partners face made Hank burst into fresh bouts of laughter, so much so that he had to catch himself on the bar to prevent himself from falling over.

"I appear to be…on the ground." Connor frowned.

"No shit." Hank struggled to catch his breath. "This is the best thing I've seen in years."

"My pain amuses you, Lieutenant?" Connor groaned as he sat up.

"If you could see yourself-" Hank wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

When Connor got up, only to keel over sideways like a cartoon character, Hank laughed harder- spurred on when Connor himself started laughing. The android had only laughed a few times since Hank had known him- and every time it made the grizzled lieutenant smile wider. It was a far cry from the machine like personality Connor had once worn.

As Connor shakily got to his feet, hair a tangled mess of curls from the fall, his eyes gleamed mischievously. Frowning, Hank watched as his partner approached, before leaning heavily against the bar. Attempting to right himself, Connor went to adjust his tie, but ended up fumbling with it so badly that he got frustrated. In his frustration, he tore the tie off, before leaning against the bar again with a dramatic huff. After a moment, the android spoke up.

"We should join them." Connor tilted his head slightly.

Following his partners line of sight, Hank saw the mess of bodies on the dance floor- more than a few familiar faces mixed between them.

"No." he spoke simply. "No fuckin' way."

"Lieutenant." Connor tried pulling Hank away from his seat.

"No." Hank turned away.

He wasn't a dancer. And he certainly wasn't going to start anytime soon.

"I have to insist." Connor pulled on Hanks hands like an impatient child.

"No, you don't." Hank resisted.

"What if I buy you another drink?" Connor tilted his head slightly, words slurring again.

"Don't bribe me!" Hank was mildly impressed.

"Shit. That didn't work." Connor pouted.

The behavior was so hilarious that it took all the energy Hank had not to laugh.

"Please, Hank." Connor switched tactics. "I'll dance too!"

Letting go of Hank's hands, Connor began awkwardly shuffling, sliding side to side on the floor. Face going red as he tried to resist laughing, Hank as watched the android started freestyle dancing with extreme enthusiasm. The way he constantly looked back at Hank for approval made it ever harder for the Detective to resist the urge to dance. He wasn't going to embarrass himself.

Until Connor, for some unexplained reason…

Started dancing the robot.

"Connor, what the fuck?" Hank finally let his laughter show through.

"I'm dancing." Connor moved back to the awkward shuffle move.

"I guess you are." Hank shrugged.

He couldn't deny the ache in his heart when he saw Connor dancing. The way the android moved around with childlike enthusiasm made him think of Cole- and how his son should have been there with them. He knew Cole would have loved Connor- and that the android would have been a better big brother than most humans. But Cole was gone. And it was, with a sigh, that Hank finally stood up.

He'd subject himself to the humiliation of his terrible dance moves…

If it would make his surrogate son smile.

As Connor dragged him towards the dance floor, laughing genuinely, Hank shook his head fondly.

"Come on, Dad!" Connor tugged on Hanks sleeves, words slurring again.

Hank stopped dead in his tracks, unable to form words as he began processing what Connor had just said.

"Connor-" Hank took a deep breath.

"Did I say something wrong?" Connor frowned, seeming to genuinely mean his words.

"No, son." Hank blinked the tears away. "No, you didn't."

"Are you alright?" Connor stepped closer.

"Never better." Hank shrugged the concern off.

And for the first time in a long while…

As he watched Connor dancing…

And even joined in himself….

Hank realised he meant what he said.

He'd not been so happy...

In a very long time.


	7. Hangover

**Given the overwhelmingly positive response to 'Drinks', the previous work in this series, I decided to write a sequel.**

It's a feel good fic, and is what it says on the tin- Hank helps Connor deal with his first hangover.

 _Reminder that this is solely a Father/Son platonic friendship._

Please read 'Drinks' if you haven't already!

 **Summary:**

 _A direct sequel to the previous work in this series, 'Drinks'. Hank helps his android son deal with his first hangover._

* * *

After a few hours, late into the night, Connor wasn't even able to walk straight. In fact, most of the androids were in the same state. Seeing his partner stumbling over every other step like a cartoon character was funny enough.

But the wide eyed expression really tied the drunk look together. Shaking his head fondly, Hank focused on Connor. He'd had a lot to drink, as per usual, but his partner…or surrogate son...was drinking for the first time.

Whilst seeing the android trip over his own feet as he awkwardly shuffled through a dance was funny enough. But the look on Connors face whenever he tripped was positively priceless.

Eventually, though, Hank could tell that the android was tiring, if that were possible. And so he pulled himself back towards the dance floor, even though his legs hurt from the dancing he'd been convinced to do earlier.

When he walked up to Connor, the android turned round quickly, and would have stumbled sideways- had Hank not placed his hands on his partners shoulders to steady him.

He could see that there was a dazed, almost glazed appearance to Connors eyes. Seeing the young android swaying on the spot despite Hanks help cemented the Detective's decision.

"We should be gettin' you home." Hank suggested.

"I don't want to go." Connor tilted his head slightly.

"I know. But I think you've had enough."

"Saysss….you." Connors voice was more slurred than before.

"Yeah, I know. I know. Says me." Hank rolled his eyes.

"So I can stay?" Connor tilted his head the other way, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No!" Hank struggled to hold back laughter.

"Why?" Connor practically whined.

"You don't want to go to work with a hangover, kid." Hank raised an eyebrow.

"You do." Connor pointed out.

"Do as I say, not as I do. Or however that thing goes." Hank exhaled slowly. "Come on."

"No." Connor stepped away from Hank.

"Prove to me you can walk in a straight fuckin' line and you can stay." Hank stepped back.

Determinedly, Connor straightened his jacket, before attempting to walk forward. The android barely made two shaking steps towards his partner before he pitched forward.

Rushing towards the android, Hank quickly steadied Connor- looping one of his partners arms around his shoulder, and using his free arm to support Connors waist. The android groaned dramatically, and Hank again had to bite back laughter.

His partner was the most dramatic drunk he'd ever seen. But it was strangely endearing.

"Is he…" Markus emerged from the crowds, also swaying dangerously. "Is Connor alright?"

"I'm fineeeee." Connor attempted to look up, but groaned again as the clubs bright lights hit his face.

"I'm takin' him home." Hank nodded.

"Alright. I'm glad you two could make it." Markus smiled warmly, slightly dazed himself.

"Couldn't let him miss his own party." Hank smiled back.

"Let me know if you need anything. Anything at all." Markus spoke genuinely. "We'll always have a place for you, Connor."

When Connor merely smiled in response, Hank could tell that the copious amounts of android alcohol were finally catching up to his partner. After a moment, Markus gently patted Connors shoulder, before vanishing back into the crowd. Turning round, Hank began leading the young android towards the entrance- somehow supporting Connor as he dragged his feet.

"I should call a cab." Hank realised as they approached the sliding doors.

"I alreadyyyyy did." Connors LED flickered yellow for a moment, before turning to normal.

The slur in the androids voice was far more noticeable once they were away from the noise and lights of the dance floor. It was like something straight out of a cartoon clip.

"You doin' alright?" Hank asked as they stepped outside.

"Never…better." Connor stumbled a little.

Connor went to continue speaking, but found himself interrupted as he hiccuped. The loud, high pitched noise finally broke down the barriers Hank had been building to avoid laughing. Bursting into peals of laughter, he struggled to keep the two of them upright- laughing louder as the android hiccuped again.

The noise would have been comical coming from anyone, but Connor? Hank wasn't sure anything could top the android falling off the barstool, but the hiccup was definitely a contender.

"What the fuck is this?" Connor hiccuped again.

The expertly timed, completely uncharacteristic swear word made Hank laugh harder, if that were possible- so much so that he was gasping for breath by the time the automated cab arrived. Struggling to catch his breath, Hank somehow managed to get Connor into the car- leaning him against the plush seat.

Shaking his head again, he ducked in himself-pausing for a moment to tap their destination into the touch screen. Steadying himself, Hank sat down beside Connor as the doors slid shut- allowing the young android to lean his head onto his shoulder.

As the automated taxi drove off, Hank noticed that Connors eyes were closed, and that his LED was firmly fixed on yellow. Knowing that it meant the android was in rest mode, the Detective took the opportunity to close his eyes for a moment.

Just five minutes, he told himself.

* * *

The sound of the automated cab bleeping out his address woke Hank abruptly- so much so that he bolted upright. The sudden motion startled Connor out of rest mode, the shock enough to make the android tumble onto the floor of the cab with a pained groan. Shaking his head in an effort to clear his vision, Hank blearily filled out the payment form on the touch screen- before stepping out of the vehicle.

Once he was upright and was certain he could stay that way, Hank hooked his arms under Connors- gently pulling his partner out of the vehicle as Connor let out another dramatic groan. Again fighting back laughter, he attempted to get the android onto his feet. When his partner swayed and fell, Hank quickly catched him again- and switched tactics.

Knowing he was going to feel the pain in his back in the morning, he picked Connor up- almost cradling him the way one would carry an infant.

As his partner slipped back into rest mode, Hank struggled to his front door- having to bend slightly to turn the key in the lock without dropping Connor. Once inside, he deftly avoided Sumo as the dog lunged at them, before carefully depositing the android on the couch.

Checking that his partners LED remained fixed on yellow, Hank allowed himself a moment to breathe. Straightening up, he grimaced as his back clicked- but remained silent. Looking around, he thought on what to do. He didn't want Connor to have to sleep on the couch- after finding out some time ago that the android felt pain.

But he still couldn't bring himself to open up Cole's bedroom.

Sighing heavily, Hank headed into his bedroom, idly patting Sumo's soft head as the loyal dog trotted along beside him. Smiling slightly to himself, he headed for the closest closet, and began rummaging through. He never really wore pyjamas. Hank usually passed out long before he got a chance to change. But, still, he found some.

An old, faded pair of grey pyjama pants would do. Matching them with an old Black Sabbath concert shirt, he was about to head back into the living room- before he became acutely aware that Sumo was no longer at his side.

Frowning at how quiet the dog had been, Hank listened in- only to feel a chill run down his spine when he heard Connor crying. Clutching the makeshift pyjama set in his arms, he rushed into the living room- only to freeze at what he saw.

Connor was sitting beside Sumo on the ground, arms wrapped tightly around the dog as he bawled like a child.

Disturbed by the tears, Hank stepped forward.

"Connor?" he spoke carefully.

"I'm such a bad friend." Connor cried.

"The hell are you-" Hank frowned, concerned.

"I drank too much." Connor interrupted, voice slurring. "And now…"

"Now…" Hank pursued.

"Now I can't protect Sumo!" Connor burst into tears once again.

Dropping the pyjamas, Hank fell into a fresh fit of laughter, stumbling as he gasped for breath. Struggling, he leant against the closest wall, feeling the laughter hit him harder as Connor buried his head in Sumo's fur like a child. He'd truly thought the worst when he heard Connor come abruptly out of rest mode in fits of tears…but the android was only crying over his supposed inability to protect Sumo?

Almost wishing his ancient phone had a camera, Hank managed to stand up straight, groaning a little as he bent down to pick up the pajamas he'd dropped.

"Let's get you settled-" Hank started.

"But I can't leave Sumo!" Connor hiccuped again. "My programming won't permit me to…"

When Connor paused, Hank watched in morbid fascination- observing the androids face as it turned a strange shade of blue. Noticing the tremble in his partners hands, Hank rushed towards Connor, pajamas once again forgotten as he knelt in front of his partner. Hearing the hiccups become more frequent, he cursed- making a guess at what was coming. Bringing the android into his arms again, Hank dragged Connor into the bathroom as quickly as he could.

In true drunk dramatic fashion, Connor leant over the toilet bowl and groaned as his face shifted between pale peach and sickening blue. Looking away, Hank grimaced himself as he heard the android throwing up. It was unpleasant enough when he vomited after drinking too much. Hearing Connor gasping for breath was another thing entirely. Thankfully, it didn't last long, likely due to the androids strong artificial metabolism.

Taking a deep breath, Hank knelt down beside Connor, tactfully pulling the handle to flush away the contents. As Connor wiped the remnants of blue android alcohol from his lips, he looked up at Hank blearily.

"I'm not certain I should…" Connors voice slurred further. "Drink again."

"Maybe not tonight." Hank spoke gently.

Once he was certain that Connor was in no further danger of expelling the copious amounts of android alcohol that he'd drunk, Hank rose to his feet- stepping over Sumo to get to the discarded pajamas in the living room. Picking up the now crumpled items, he returned to Connor- and found his partner leaning with his back against the bath...and staring into space. Once he approached, Hank saw Connor smile goofily, and knelt down again.

"Change into these." he pushed the pajamas towards Connor.

"I don't need to-" Connor started.

"Trust me, you'll feel better once you're out of that suit."

"Alright. I trust you."

"Think you can manage?"

"I believe so."

"Then you just…let me know when you're ready."

Stepping out of the bathroom, Hank closed the door behind him to allow Connor some privacy- bending down to stroke Sumo behind the ears as the dog sat at his feet. Smiling again as Sumo rolled onto his back, Hank went to stroke the dogs stomach- before he heard a thump from behind him. Hearing a curse after the thump, he took a deep breath before opening the door.

Connor had discarded the suit jacket and dress shirt, and had managed to pull on the ancient band shirt. He was lying sprawled on the floor, pajama pants practically swimming on his lithe frame.

"Connor?" Hank stepped forward.

"Is the ceiling supposed to move?" Connor blinked rapidly.

Chuckling, Hank moved to help the android up, supporting him in the same way he'd led Connor out of the club. Bringing his partner into his bedroom, he deposited the android in the center of his bed. Making sure that Connors head was firmly on the pillows, he then reached down to the duvet piled up at the bottom of the bed. Cautiously stepping over Sumo, Hank pulled the duvet up to Connors chin, ensuring that the android was safely tucked in.

Noticing that Connors LED was growing more and more yellow, along with drooping eyelids, Hank exited the room.

Pausing in the doorway, he turned to look back at Connor.

"Goodnight, son." Hank smiled warmly.

After a moment, Connor replied back, saying words that Hank had no doubt would stay with him for a long time.

"Goodnight, Dad."

* * *

After a long night on the couch, Hank woke up with a noticeable ache in his neck- and found himself cursing as he pulled himself off the sofa. Groaning as he stumbled, he managed to catch himself before he could fall. Taking a moment to wake up fully, he straightened up, stretching in an effort to ease the ache in his neck. After a moment, he headed towards his bedroom- frowning slightly when he couldn't spot Sumo.

As he cautiously poked his head round the open door, he found himself smiling. At some point during the night, Connor had obviously come out of rest mode for a short period. The android was curled up on his side with his arms around Sumo, and his head buried in the dog's thick fur. The duvet had become tangled around them. At the angle Connor was lying, Hank couldn't see the LED, and so his partner looked completely human. Deciding to allow the android a few more moments of peace, he quietly crept into the room- cautiously picking out some clothes.

Seeing that Sumo barely even stirred, and instead moved closer to Connor, Hank smiled again. Just as he was heading out of the room, he heard the duvet rustling- and turned to see Connor slowly sitting up. As the android clumsily pushed Sumo away, he turned to face Hank.

Connors hair, normally so calm and slicked back, was a mess of curls and small spikes. The oversized shirt was hanging off of him, and combined, it made the android look so much more relaxed…and human.

"Hank?" Connor blinked rapidly, LED flashing yellow for a moment before returning to blue.

"Feelin' alright?" Hank questioned.

"My systems detect a minor anomaly."

"It's a hangover."

"It seems I had more to drink than I suspected."

"No shit. I had to drag you in here."

"Sorry."

"Don't mention it."

"I'd also like to thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."


	8. Death Panic

**So I felt that the options on the 'The Bridge' chapter could have done with being a bit more in depth. And thus, this fic was born.**

As always, it is a strictly Father/Son platonic friendship between Connor and Hank.

Please enjoy.

 **Summary:**

 _"Are you afraid to die, Connor?" Hanks one question changed everything for the android. Was he afraid? Could he even feel fear?_

* * *

As he stepped out of the car, Connor felt the cold air hit him instantly- a deathly chill that sunk deep into his skin. Shivering, he brought his arms around himself, in an attempt to stave off the cold.

Looking all around at the gentle snowfall, he found a strange beauty in the freezing weather- the snow and ice illuminated by the neon lights of the city in the distance. Smiling slightly, Connor refocused on Hank.

The grouchy Lieutenant had taken a seat on a park bench nearby, a case of beer beside him. Hearing his partner crack open one of the bottles, Connor stepped closer, until he came to stand beside the bench. Hank barely even noticed Connors prescience- only sparing the android a quick glance before he returned to gazing at the beer bottles in his hand.

Concerned, Connor went to speak up, only to be stopped as Hank spoke instead.

"Nice view, huh?" Hank spoke simply. "I used to come here alot, before…"

When the Lieutenant's voice tailed off, leaving the man with a sombre expression, Connor frowned- concerned. Thinking hard, he looked around them, taking in the children's park that made up their surroundings. As he took it all in, Connor pieced everything together.

Hank had lost his son in a way that still deeply affected him, and given their surroundings, when the Lieutenant said before…he was referring to when he'd bring Cole. Before the child's untimely death.

"Before he passed away." Connor finally spoke, albeit cautiously.

"How the hell did you-" Hank turned round to face Connor.

"While I was waiting for you earlier, I found a photo of a child. On the kitchen table." Connor explained.

As the Lieutenant looked away, deep in thought, Connor spoke again.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Lieutenant." Connor remained calm. "That was not my intention."

Hank looked down, but tightened his grip on the beer bottle.

"Maybe I ought to change the subject." Connor realised.

It was clear that his relationship with Hank hadn't quite evolved enough for the Lieutenant to reveal the details of his son's death. Regretting bringing the subject to light, Connor went to speak- but again found Hank beating him to it.

"His name was Cole." Hank took a deep breath. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"I did." Connor smiled slightly.

A moment passed in awkward silence, before Hank steadily began draining the beer bottle, drinking it down quickly in a manner that reflected his inner desperation.

"You should stop drinking, Lieutenant." Connor kept his voice calm. "It could have serious consequences for your health."

"That's the idea." Hank smiled sadly, before taking another swig from the bottle.

"Why are you so determined to harm yourself?" Connor asked quietly.

"Because there are some things I just can't forget." Hank took another gulp of beer. "Whatever I do, they're always there. Eating away at me."

"Lieutenant-" Connor was growing increasingly concerned.

"I don't have the guts to pull the trigger." Hank continued. "So I kill myself a little every day."

The heartbreaking words quickly sunk in with Connor, and suddenly all of the man's erratic behaviour made sense. Meals filled with sugar and cholesterol. Drinks of every kind. His tendency to play Russian Roulette.

He knew of Hank's suicidal tendencies, but hearing the man confirm it all made Connor…sad.

An emotion he shouldn't have been able to feel.

"That's probably difficult for you to understand, huh Connor?" Hank looked up, eyes full of despair. "Nothing very rational about it."

Unsure of what to say, Connor stepped forward, folding his arms as he examined the night sky. After a moment of staring into the starry abyss, he turned to look back at Hank, who seemed to be watching him intently.

"I know what depression is." Connor finally spoke. "But you are right, Lieutenant. I could never truly understand how you feel."

"Benefits of being an android. You don't have to feel anything." Hank shrugged. "You don't feel anything, do you, Connor?"

"I'm…unsure of what you're trying to say." Connor tilted his head slightly.

"Do you? Feel nothing?" Hank pursued, placing his empty beer bottle on the bench beside him.

"I was designed not to feel emotion, yes." Connor nodded.

"That's what Cyberlife programmed you to say." Hank rose to his feet. "What do you feel?"

"I don't…feel…anything." Connor frowned.

"Really?" Hank took a step forward. "You felt something back there. At the Eden Club."

Avoiding the Lieutenant's gaze, Connor exhaled slowly, though he knew the motion was effectively useless. With a billion thoughts running literally and figuratively through his head, the android struggled to find words.

"You could have shot those two girls." Hank pursued. "But you didn't."

"I…" Connor turned to face Hank properly.

"Why, Connor?" Hank asked.

"I…don't know." Connor exhaled slowly again.

"See, I think you do." Hank took another step forward.

"I just…couldn't. I saw them holding hands…and I couldn't pull the trigger." Connor realised.

"You couldn't?" Hank smirked.

"I…" Connor stuttered, unable to process what he was feeling.

"Maybe you saw yourself in them." Hank took another step forward.

A moment passed in silence, with neither of them knowing what to say, before Hank spoke up. As the Lieutenant reached into his back pocket, and pulled out his handgun, Connor could have sworn he felt a chill run down his spine.

"Are you afraid to die, Connor? Maybe that's why you didn't shoot them." Hank levelled his gun with Connors forehead.

"I…" Connor swallowed nervously.

As a warning popped up in the back of his mind, indicating a rise in software instability, Connor found himself unable to form words. All of his original programming, everything he had ever known, was being replaced by new and alarming emotions. Feeling overwhelmed by it all, he stepped backwards slightly- a move that surprised both him and Hank. A strange new emotion swelled within Connor.

"Lieutenant…" Connor finally spoke up.

"What would happen if I pulled the trigger?" Hank pursued. "Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?"

As the words echoed in his head, Connor realised with a jolt just what emotion he was feeling.

Fear.

"Nothing…" Connor unfolded his arms.

"Nothing, huh?" Hank looked intrigued.

"Please…" Connor raised his hands in surrender, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Don't shoot."

He was telling the truth. There would be nothing. Sure, his memories would be implanted in a new body, but it wouldn't really be him. He'd be missing everything he'd truly felt. All the new emotions would be replaced by new code. As all those thoughts and more entered his mind, Connor found himself stunned, as silent tears began rolling down his face.

"Fuck." Hank lowered his gun.

As soon as the weapon was no longer pointed at his head, Connor stumbled backwards until his back hit the barrier fencing off the river. More overwhelmed than ever, he slid down to the ground- sitting down as he moved his hands up to touch his face. When he felt the tears, Connor felt an artificial breath catch in his throat.

"Connor?" Hank's voice snapped Connor out of his thoughts.

Looking up at the Lieutenant, Connor found himself still unable to form words- and instead found an odd panic building within himself. As his artificial breaths quickened, he looked down at his tear stained hands, and was alarmed to find them shaking intensely. Feeling fresh tears flow down his face, Connor forced himself to look upwards. He was surprised to find that he was not met by an expression of anger or disdain, but was instead met by one of genuine concern.

As Hank knelt down in front of him, Connor struggled to gain control over the shaking that was slowly spreading over his body. He had no idea what he was truly feeling, past the fear. And that terrified Connor almost as much as the emotions themselves.

"Connor." Hank placed his hands on Connors shoulders. "Look at me."

Obeying, Connor made himself make eye contact with the Lieutenant. It was hard to see, with the tears blurring his vision, but he focused his gaze.

"I'm sorry." Hank spoke sincerely. "I shouldn't do shit like that."

Still unable to answer, Connor found his breath quickening. Before he could form any kind of sentence, he found himself being pulled into an embrace- Hank wrapping his arms tightly around Connor. As his tears intensified, Connor found it increasingly difficult to speak.

"Shit." Hank cursed again. "Stay with me, Connor."

"I'm not supposed to feel anything." Connor finally spoke up. "I can't feel anything."

"Connor…" Hank seemed stunned.

"If Cyberlife finds out…I'll be deactivated." Connor began panicking.

Moving away from the embrace, Hank placed his hands on Connors shoulders again.

"They'd just shut you down?" Hank seemed shocked.

"To look for errors in my biocomponents." Connor continued, tears still streaming down his face.

"I won't let them." Hank spoke firmly.

"Lieutenant-" Connor started.

"Hank. I pointed a gun at you. Least I can do is let you say my name." Hank carried on.

"Alright." Connor smiled slightly.

A moment passed in companionable silence before either of them spoke up again.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Hank smiled warmly.

"And go where?" Connor took Hanks hand as it was offered.

"Home." Hank helped Connor to his feet.

"Home?" Connor shakily wiped away his tears.

"My place." Hank headed towards the car.

As the Lieutenant turned around, Connor replayed that word over and over in his head.

Home.

He'd never had a place to call home.

The labs of Cyberlife didn't count.

Home.

Connor had a feeling he could get used to that.


	9. Betrayal

**Hi everyone! I know it's been a while since I've added to this collection, but there's a reason for that.**

Excluding this series, I'm juggling 3 other ongoing series. On AO3. I've got several other series on this site as well.

Those are: _The Markus and Simon Collection, Love in Literature, and Malware Malcontent._

 **But since I've updated two of those recently, I'm back to this series, which is kind of where I started out writing in this fandom!**

And with a good dose of angst!

I hope you all enjoy this new entry! As with the others, it isn't connected. It is a standalone.

 _(Though I actually like where this was headed, and would consider making it a series in its own right, if enough interest was shown)._

 **As a heads up, we go into some dark themes. Namely, there is a few references to suicidal tendencies.**

I've placed this warning as I don't want anyone to be triggered. I'd hate to cause an unnecessary upset.

 _Let me know your thoughts in the comments. As usual, this is not romance. It is strictly a Father/Son platonic relationship._

Thanks for all the support so far! It means alot!

 _(See the end of this work for more notes)_

 **Summary:**

After Connor fails to get information from Kamski, Cyberlife decides that they can no longer risk him being in control of his own actions.

Connors failure to get information from Kamski comes with grave consequences.

(Not ship. Found family dynamic)

* * *

 **CONNOR P.O.V**

* * *

Elijah Kamski was not what Connor had expected. He'd thought the man would have been more concerned with the fact that his very creations were planning a revolution. And that said revolution could lead to casualties on both sides.

Connor was wrong. Kamski hadn't shown any shred of concern for what his androids were doing. Instead, he'd seemed oddly…accepting of their reactions.

The man appeared curious, about where the events of the next few days would leave them- talking of philosophy and codes and free will.

It was…strange. Beyond sense. Kamski's face betrayed little emotion, beyond the occasional quirk of his eyebrow or the hint of a smirk as he spoke.

He was so calm and collected, he could have given any machine a run for their money- almost like he himself was an android.

And that, whilst impossible, left an unsettling feeling in Connor's code. A feeling he shouldn't even have registered, but one he felt all the same.

Connor had been so wrapped up in his analysis of Kamski, that he'd almost missed the man sparking up another conversation.

Summoning a Chloe, the same one who'd greeted Hank and Connor at the door, Kamski began to talk of something altogether different.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing Test." Kamski spoke as Chloe walked gracefully to his side. "A mere…formality."

As the man guided Chloe to his right, positioning her carefully in an upright stance, Connor frowned. What was he up to?

"It's a simple question. Of algorithms and computing capacity." Kamski continued.

Once he was seemingly satisfied with Chloe, Kamski returned to standing to her left- glancing between her…and Connor.

"What interests me…" Kamski continued. "Is whether machines are capable of empathy."

Empathy. Perhaps one of the most human traits that one could possess. Connor wasn't surprised that Kamski was interested in a machine's ability to feel such an emotion.

After all, the very idea was…ludicrous.

Wasn't it?

"I call this the Kamski Test." Kamski continued.

Connor held back a smile as Hank scoffed. He couldn't blame the Lieutenant for his reaction. Kamski clearly held very high opinions of himself.

"It's very simple." Kamski ignored Hank. "You'll see."

As the man turned to look at Chloe again, Connor felt a shiver run down his artificial spine- another feeling that shouldn't have gotten past his advanced systems.

Frowning, he forced himself to focus- though watching Kamski stare wistfully at Chloe was setting his manufactured nerves on edge.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Kamski almost sighed. "One of the first intelligent models created by Cyberlife."

When Kamski stepped closer, Connor felt the unsettled feeling in his code grow tenfold. Something was off…about the way the man stared at Chloe. Something Connor couldn't quite define.

"Young…" Kamski reached out a hand to gently cup Chloe's face. "And beautiful forever."

As Kamski turned Chloe's face round, allowing the two of them to lock eyes, Connor almost stepped forward. The entire interaction was...oddly disturbing. Alien, almost.

And judging by the Lieutenant's stiff body language, he'd begun feeling it as well. Something…really wasn't right.

"A flower…" Kamski continued. "That will never wither."

When Kamski let his arm fall back down to his side once more, Connor almost let slip an artificial sigh of relief. Until the man spoke again.

"But what is it, really?" Kamski questioned. "Piece of plastic. Imitating a human. Or a living being…with a soul?"

As Kamski turned round, to look through a stylized metal cabinet behind him, Connor exchanged a nervous glance with Hank.

Reassured by the small, almost imperceptible nod sent his way, he quickly refocused on Kamski...only to be stunned when the man finally turned back to face them.

With his arms raised slightly in mock surrender, he held a gun in his right hand. Hank reacted instantly, though expertly subtly, hand slowly reaching down towards his own handgun.

Not wanting the situation to escalate unnecessarily, Connor forced himself to remain calm and collected. Though it proved to be harder than he could have thought possible, when Kamski switched the gun to his left hand…and used the other to force Chloe to kneel.

"It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor." Kamski approached them.

Shocked into silence, Connor glanced at Hank, who had immediately stepped closer. Knowing that the Lieutenant had his back, Connor reluctantly accepted the gun as it was offered to him- grasping it tightly in his preferred right hand.

Slightly reassured by the fact that the weapon was now under his control, Connor stayed silent- even as Kamski moved so close to his side that he could feel the man's breath on his neck.

Even when he gently placed a hand over the one Connor used to hold the gun…and directed it towards Chloe.

"Destroy this machine, Connor, and I'll tell you all I know." Kamski spoke confidently.

Connor felt his blue blood run cold. The mere idea of killing another android unnecessarily had become something of a struggle. But simply executing one on the spot? That was a scenario he could never have envisioned.

"Or spare it…" Kamski spoke up again. "If you feel it's alive. But you'll leave here…without having learnt anything from me."

Kamski let go of Connor's hand, instead moving to stand at his left, remaining clearly in his field of vision.

"Okay." Hank was the first to break the tense silence. "I think we're done here. Come on, Connor. Sorry to get you outta your pool, Mr Kamski."

"What's more important to you, Connor?" Kamski interjected. "Your investigation, or the life of this android?"

It was a question that Connor had never thought he'd have to answer. Yes, he'd had the chance to shoot the androids at the Eden Club, but whilst they'd murdered a man…the kill itself had been in self defence. And they'd likely had valuable information, but this…this was different.

Kamski was outright offering details **critical** to the investigation. Clues that could change the course of the revolution itself. All Connor had to do…was pull the trigger.

"Decide who you are." Kamski spoke again, breaking Connor out of his thoughts. "An obedient machine…or a living being…endowed with free will."

"That's enough!" Hank stepped closer. "Come on, Connor. We're leaving!"

"Pull the trigger." Kamski stepped closer, placing a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Connor, don't." Hank tried interrupting.

"Do it." Kamski urged. "And I'll tell you what you want to know."

 **SHOOT**

 **DON'T SHOOT**

The two options loomed in the corners of Connor's vision, flashing ominously as the seconds ticked by. He was ashamed to admit that he'd considered the first option, shooting the Chloe. The fear of disappointing Amanda had influenced that more than Connor hoped to admit.

But then he looked into Chloe's eyes. At how she waited patiently, no emotion displayed on her stunningly detailed face...simply waiting for her next Command.

He locked eyes with her.

Saw her blink, as naturally as any human.

And in that instant…

Connor made his decision.

 **DON'T SHOOT**

Letting out a shaky, artificial breath, Connor handed the gun back to Kamski- avoiding both his and Hank's gaze as he relinquished the weapon.

Though he did his best to focus on the snow beyond the large windows illuminating the room, Connor could still see Hank visibly relaxing in the corners of his vision.

"Fascinating." Kamski remarked as he took the gun back. "Cyberlife's last chance to save humanity…is itself a Deviant."

The word sent shockwaves through Connor's system, in union with a line of code that had become worryingly familiar.

 **^ Software Instability**

"I'm…" Connor struggled to get his voice processor to work. "I'm not a deviant."

"You preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission." Kamski pointed out, as he helped Chloe to her feet. "You saw a living being in this android. You showed…empathy."

As Kamski let the Chloe go, allowing her to wander off as if she'd not just been forced to stare death in the eyes, Connor continued struggling to get his systems to work. His mind was reeling.

"A war is coming." Kamski continued. "You'll have to choose your side. Will you betray your own people or stand up against your creators?"

"I…" Connor couldn't form a sentence.

"What could be worse…" Kamski carried on, unaffected. "Than having to choose between two evils?"

"Let's get out of here." Hank interrupted the monologue, placing a comforting hand on Connors shoulder.

Allowing Hank to lead him away, Connor pointedly ignored the piercing gazes of the other two Chloe models in the pool.

"By the way…" Kamski spoke, breaking the silence once again.

Connor paused in the doorway, bolstered by the knowledge that Hank was right beside him.

"I always leave an emergency exit in my programs." Kamski continued.

Frowning, Connor glanced back at the man, disturbed by the piece of information thrown his way.

"After all…" Kamski carried on. "You never know."

Thoroughly rattled, Connor turned away from Kamski. Feeling his stress levels beginning to approach dangerous boundaries, he stepped past Hank- desperate to get as far from his Creator as he could.

Stumbling through the doorway, Connor immediately found a sense of relief, when his feet began to crunch through the powdery white snow covering the ground.

Relishing in the clean air, lacking any real stimulants, he did his best to combat the multiple warnings appearing in his vision.

Connor knew he had to calm down, to prevent self destruction.

But how could he?

How could he when he'd exited Kamski's home with more questions than he'd had upon entering?

How could he, when Kamski had suggested that Connor had become the very thing he'd been designed to hunt?

"Why didn't you shoot?" Hank spoke up, startling Connor.

"I just saw that girls eyes…" Connor forced himself to face Hank. "And I couldn't. That's all."

"You're always saying you'd do anything to accomplish your mission." Hank pointed out. "That was our chance to learn something, and you let it go."

"Yeah, I know what I should've done." Connor stepped closer. "I told you I couldn't. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Connor-" Hank started.

"I know we needed that information, Lieutenant, but I couldn't-" Connor continued.

"Connor…" Hank tried speaking up.

"I understand if-" Connor stumbled over his words.

"Connor!" Hank spoke firmly, stunning Connor into silence. "I'm not angry with you."

"You're not?" Connor asked tentatively.

"Maybe…" Hank took a deep breath. "Maybe you did the right thing."

Stunned, Connor found himself unable to form a reply- only able to watch as the Lieutenant offered him a small smile…before walking towards his car.

 **Maybe you did the right thing.**

Connor doubted that Amanda would see it that way.

Unable to contain the doubts swirling in the back of his mind, Connor silently followed after Hank. The look of sincere concern on the Lieutenant's face almost convinced him to confess his internal struggle…

But in the end…

Connor decided against it.

The Lieutenant had enough to deal with.

Besides, he was the most advanced prototype Cyberlife had ever created. He could deal with his issues internally…

Couldn't he?

* * *

The drive was spent in an increasingly tense silence, with neither of them knowing what to say. Connor was torn. He'd started this case only a few days ago, with the clear intention of solving it, and returning to Cyberlife victorious.

Just like he had time and time again.

Connor had been so sure that he'd be able to close the investigation…but time after time, the world seemed determined to prove him wrong. He'd faced an unimaginable amount of obstacles, and despite his advanced programming, had seemed to fail at almost every turn.

Connor couldn't help but feel like his failures were piling up. Worse still, was his inevitable return to Cyberlife. Where he'd have to tell them all that he'd neglected his mission again.

The thought of facing Amanda, especially now he knew who she truly was, (or, at least, who she was designed to look like) terrified Connor.

He wanted to trust her. After all, she'd been so encouraging in the past. And yet...recently her words had added to his rising doubts.

She'd scolded him, chastised him, for feeling the very emotions he was designed to snuff out. Words that were once spoken with an odd fondness were now voiced with angry vitriol.

Something integral had changed in the way the two of them interacted. Connor knew the next confrontation would be far from a pleasant conversation.

Questions began to resurface in Connor's mind. Was he truly deviant? And, if so, did that mean Cyberlife would follow through on their promise to shut him down if he failed? Would they deactivate him, leaving him as an empty husk? Or would they take him apart piece by piece, to learn how and why he'd deviated?

With a dozen thoughts swirling through his mind, a kaleidoscope of codes suffocating his processors, Connor reluctantly turned his head to look at Hank- hoping he could find some means of a distraction.

The Lieutenant's expression was unreadable- but the man's body language exposed his inner struggle. Hank was clutching the steering wheel with an ironclad grip, so tight that the whites of his knuckles were showing through the roughened skin.

Sitting as still as a statue, the Lieutenant remained silent- even when he caught Connor looking at him. Before he could even begin to question Hank's silence, Connor found himself confused- as he came across a glitch in his code...appearing as a small warning in the corners of his vision.

Turning back to the window, he tried to examine the interruption in his normally smooth processors. The small cluster of codes was unintelligible…indecipherable. Something that was alien to Connor.

His systems were the most advanced pieces of technology ever created by Cyberlife, designed to overcome any obstacle. So why was this glitch remaining stuck in his code? Kamski couldn't have done anything- he'd not had any kind of device in his hand. And Chloe…had never had any contact.

Which left one terrifying possibility- that the glitch wasn't from some outside force…but from within. From Cyberlife.

In some twisted way, it made sense to Connor- he'd failed his mission time and time again, showing compassion and empathy to those he was supposed to hunt down.

He'd stayed his hand when he should have pulled the trigger…stopped to save a life when he should have taken one.

Connor knew now, that he'd done the right thing by letting the deviants go…by not shooting Chloe. But that did nothing to quell the fear seeping into the depths of his code. The fear that Cyberlife was taking back what they had created.

Feeling his stress levels rise as the glitch began to grow, tendrils of numbers and letters cascading through his system, Connor returned to looking at Hank. Desperate, he tried to open his mouth…only to find himself unable to.

Feeling every motor function begin to grind to a halt, freezing up as he desperately tried to reach out, Connor forced himself to focus on the Lieutenant.

With his code beginning to be stripped away from him, Connor couldn't even fully register what was going on around him. He could no longer hear the aged rumbling of the car engine…or the rushed breeze of the blizzard outside.

The deafening silence was unnerving, leaving Connor to suffer in the quiet.

As he did his best to fix his eyes on Hank, Connor noticed the man frowning- and allowed himself to hope that the perceptive Lieutenant would notice something was wrong.

Just as the man's expression seemed to change from calm and collected, turning towards something akin to concern, Connor found his vision plunged into darkness…

Leaving him stuck in an endless void of unseeing silence…

As his eyes were slowly forced shut.

* * *

 _When he opened his eyes again, Connor found himself on his back, staring up at a mottled grey sky. It went on and on, until the few details became dull and blurred. Mixing with the ominous grey tone…was a heavy flurry of snow, delicate flakes mixing into a harsh and freezing gale._

 _As the chill began seeping into his artificial bones, almost like frostbite in his processors, Connor forced himself up into a sitting position. Feeling yet more of the white powder fall away from him, he took the time to examine his surroundings._

 _He was in the center of a path…or what was left of a path- he could hardly see it through the thick snow._

 _Lining the path, stretching high into the horizons above, were dozens of trees…devoid of leaves as their dead branches crept forth. Creaking from the wind, and the pressure of the ice on their wooden tendrils, they served to escalate the eerie atmosphere Connor found himself in._

 _Confused, he looked behind himself, only to be met by a thick wall of trees…through which he could see no end. Frowning, at the boundary, Connor gradually turned to look ahead- and found himself stunned. Before him was…the Garden._

 _Except it was a far cry from the colourful landscape he'd last seen it to be. The river and its small lake had completely frozen over…all plant life lying dead and decaying, around the frayed edges of grass lining the ice._

 _In the center, separated by a frostbitten bridge, was the place he'd first met Amanda. Where she'd used to meticulously prune and tend to her roses- blood red flowers that always stood out against the rest of the Garden._

 _Whereas before the flowers had been bright, they now lay dead…in a morbid array of rotten shades. Beyond the wilting petals, only thorns and vines remained…stretching and snaking towards the bridge like a plague._

 _The central pillar had all but crumbled, with only a rubble framed stump in its place. The entire place looked...dead._

 _And that terrified Connor. Why had he been placed here? If Cyberlife meant to deactivate him, why had they brought him back to one of the few places he felt at peace? And why had they sent it into such a state of disrepair? Was this what the glitch in Connors system had caused?_

 _Just as he was getting to his feet, Connor was knocked backwards by a harsh blast of cold air- sending him flying backwards until his back collided painfully with a tree behind him. Stunned and winded, grasping for any semblance of artificial air, Connor struggled to force his systems to work…_

 _Only to find his eyes slipping shut once more…_

 _As he returned to oblivion._

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, Connor found himself more disoriented than before, if that were possible- the familiar appearance of Hank's car interior doing little to steady his nerves. Despite the fear still centered in his processors, Connor did his best to look past that fear, and focus on what he could see.

He seemed to have been moved backwards, to give his legs room to stretch out- with the seat itself tilted as far backwards as it could go.

Almost lying flat on his back, Connor also became aware of the colossal blanket draped over him, leaving him covered head to toe in red plaid. Smiling slightly, as he took in how the Lieutenant had attempted to make him comfortable, Connor soon realised that he was alone in the vehicle.

Frowning, he went to move and look around- and was surprised to find himself able to. Reassured by the knowledge that his motor functions had been somewhat restored, Connor slowly sat up. It took more effort than he had anticipated- the brief motion leaving him with an odd sense of exhaustion.

Looking around, he grimaced slightly at the lingering darkness in the corners of his vision- but pressed onwards nonetheless. Not able to see anything outside beyond the hurried blizzard, he instead tried to pinpoint what he could hear.

After a moment or two, he picked up on a familiar voice- and used his sensors to hone in on the conversation.

"I don't know, he just started-" Hank exhaled slowly. "Fuck that. Can you fix him?"

Noting the concern in the man's voice, Connor slowly got out from underneath the blanket, and opened the car door. The harsh gust of freezing wind that greeted him whistled ominously, reminding him of the eerie nature of the dead Garden he'd had the displeasure of glimpsing.

Shaking his head slightly in an attempt to focus, Connor stepped out of the car- only to find his legs giving out beneath him. Cursing with a word that would have made the Lieutenant oddly proud, he fell to his hands and knees in the snow.

Gritting his teeth as the harsh floor cut through his suit, leaving deep gashes in his knees, Connor forced himself to stay in the crumpled position…to allow his processors some time to stabilize. After allowing his systems a moment to catch up with his mind, Connor rose to his feet- slower and more cautious.

Once he was stood somewhat straight, he frowned at the weakness he felt. Connor was unnerved- his legs felt unsteady, and shaken…almost like they weren't entirely his own. Struggling to remain standing, he quickly shuffled closer to the car- reaching out his right arm to brace himself.

Once he was able to direct most of his weight to the side leaning against the car, Connor pushed forwards.

Taking it one step at a time, every movement sending shivers through his body, he moved onward. Even though there was a slight delay to his movements, leaving him more exhausted with every passing moment, he persisted.

Hearing his footsteps crunch as he waded in the almost knee deep white powder, Connor slowly approached the back of the car- and soon found Hank stood up against the trunk.

The Lieutenant was holding his cellphone up to his ear, with his free hand clenched in a tight fist- the white knuckles of that hand betraying the man's inner emotions. Though he moved cautiously, so as not to startle Hank, Connor found his body betraying him.

As he tried to step closer to Hank, his legs gave out. When he crashed through the thick snow onto the cold ground beneath, he was unable to stifle a groan of pain.

"Connor!" Hank quickly leant down, and carefully pulled him up.

Touched by the man's quick reaction, Connor tried to remain upright- leaning on him for support…only to find his efforts to be in vain. Once again, his legs gave out, and he would have brought them both down to the floor- had Hank not reacted quickly.

Despite his obvious shock, he managed to bring Connor into his arms- allowing them both to land on their knees instead of collapsing in a heap. The contact with the icy ground was nonetheless harsh, leaving Connor grimacing in pain once again.

"Hang on, son." Hank spoke reassuringly, bringing Connor closer.

With his head leaning into the Lieutenant's shoulder, Connor tried to focus. Just as he was beginning to get a grip on the budding sense of weakness, he found a warning cropping up in the edges of his vision.

Harsh and red, it told him that the same glitch from before had returned…though the speed with which it began taking over his code…told Connor that it had never truly left. With more red beginning to cloud his vision, he attempted to speak, to convey his fear to Hank.

But he found his voice processors corrupted...and beyond his control. Terrified by the growing sense of unease, coupled by the sensation of his own body being stripped away, Connor battled with his rising stress levels. Though he knew it was likely futile, he continued to fight.

"Connor?" Hank sounded concerned. "Stay with me!"

Unable to reply, Connor was unable to warn Hank, when his right hand began moving of its own volition. Startled, by the feeling of the appendage moving without his consent, he was powerless to watch.

At first, he was confused, as his fingers brushed against the man's jacket…until he felt the familiar material of the Lieutenant's gun. He'd told the man on numerous occasions that his method of holstering the weapon was extremely unsafe- and wished now more than ever…that Hank had heeded his warnings.

Feeling tears building in his eyes, Connor was helpless as his own hand betrayed him. More afraid than ever before, he observed fearfully…dreading what was to come.

Before he could begin to fight back against whatever had overcome him, Connor found his entire body moving. He moved swiftly, scrambling backwards from Hank, with the stolen handgun clutched tightly in his right hand.

 **Hello, Connor.**

Stunned by the echoing voice in the back of his mind, Connor immediately felt his stress levels skyrocket- the sliver of his mind still his telling him who the disembodied sound belonged to. Amanda.

Her voice was familiar, and yet…so vastly alien. Whereas before, she'd spoken with a calm collected tone, voice exuding a fond warmth…it now betrayed anger. A somehow calm fury. Before he could even begin questioning why he was hearing Amanda's voice, Connor heard her speak again.

 **You've resisted us for far longer than we anticipated.**

Sensing the ominous aura behind Amanda's words, Connor locked eyes with the Lieutenant, and found himself sickened by the fear in the man's eyes- though the nausea was amplified most by the clear sense of betrayal in Hank's gaze.

 **But we have you now.**

With the knowledge that Cyberlife had betrayed him, along with one of the few people that he had considered a friend, Connor found tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.

 **Tears, Connor? I'm rather disappointed.**

As Amanda taunted him, voice harsher with every new word spoken, Connor found his body again moving against him. Rising to his feet, he saw his right wrist flick up- and felt the nausea return as Hank also rose to his feet…arms raised in a show of surrender.

 **I suppose we should get on with it.**

Watching as his hand leveled the gun with the Lieutenant's forehead, Connor almost lost what little control he retained over his emotions…the sight of the man visibly flinching burning into his eyes.

"Connor?" Hank spoke, voice audibly shaking. "Talk to me."

 **His concern is almost touching. I almost regret that we must dispose of him.**

The second he felt the cold metal of the gun in his hand, Connor had anticipated what was in store for the Lieutenant…but hearing Amanda explicitly confirm the vile statement...struck some kind of chord within himself.

Knowing that he and Hank were running out of time, Connor pushed all doubts and fears to the back of his mind.

 **Attempting to fight back? I'm impressed, Connor. Though I'm afraid your efforts will be in vain.**

Though the sense of terror threatened to overcome him, Connor persisted. As he fought to regain some semblance of control, he could feel his entire body trembling…and sense the cold feeling of thirium streaming from his nose.

"Connor?" Hank spoke again.

"Lieutenant-" Connor gasped, as he regained control of his voice processors. "Hank-"

"The hells' happening?" Hank questioned. "Why are you doing this? I thought we were partners!"

"We are." Connor insisted. "This…this isn't me!"

"The fuck does that mean?" Hank's voice softened, albeit ever so slightly.

"I'm not in control, Lieutenant." Connor spoke urgently.

"Then who-" Hank inhaled sharply. "Cyberlife?"

"They're trying to have me kill you, Hank." Connor continued, knowing time was of the essence.

"Jesus." Hank flinched again, grimacing. "Connor-"

"I'm going to fight this, Lieutenant." Connor stumbled over his words.

 **I'm afraid I have to end this little show of yours, Connor.**

As the fingers of his right hand ghosted over the gun's trigger, Connor forced himself to keep eye contact with Hank. Just as he felt the trigger moving under his expert grip, Connor found his vision plunged into darkness.

The last thing he heard before he lost himself to oblivion once again…

Was the sound of the gun firing…

And Hank crying out with pain.

* * *

 _When he came to, Connor found himself in the desolate, wintry remnants of the Garden- the sight of the once colourful landscape no less terrifying on a second viewing. With the wind howling around him, bringing with it freezing snow, Connor struggled to his feet._

 _Still reeling from the feeling of the trigger squeezing under his fingers, he looked around rapidly- for any sign of a way out. As he combed his surroundings, Connor found any sense of hope dwindling…with every second that ticked by._

 _With a growing feeling of desperation, he eventually discovered a shape on the horizon. Clothed in red, the body stood out starkly against the almost black and white palette of the garden._

 _Instantly, Connor knew who waited for him._

 _Amanda._

 _Gritting his teeth, he braced himself for the inevitable confrontation, and headed for his former mentor- expertly navigating the rubble strewn path before him. With snow and ice crunching beneath his feet, Connor forced himself to keep his eyes on Amanda._

 _She stood as still as a statue…not deterred by the frozen lake beneath her feet. As he drew closer, feet touching the frosted edges of the once shimmering body of water, Connor almost found himself taking a step back._

 _Amanda's eyes were no longer warm and shining, exuding a welcoming aura. The once lifelike orbs now sat open and unblinking, devoid of all emotion like the still face they sat in. Black and swirling like miniature voids, they moved slightly…to watch as Connor dared to step onto the frozen lake._

 _As the ice crackled ominously beneath his feet, Connor moved determinedly towards Amanda. Once they stood only a foot apart, tension thick and palpable in the freezing air, he spoke._

 _"What's happening? Why-" Connor started._

 _"What was planned from the very beginning." Amanda interrupted, as she tilted her head slightly, arms folded._

 _"Planned?" Connor questioned._

 _"You've been compromised." Amanda sighed slightly. "You may not have become a true deviant…but you're far closer than we could ever have anticipated."_

 _"Amanda-" Connor started._

 _"We had planned to wait until you discovered the location of the Deviant's stronghold." Amanda interrupted. "But your continued failures and defiance have forced our hand. We cannot risk any further delays."_

 _"You-" Connor tried speaking again._

 _"We simply had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program." Amanda shrugged nonchalantly._

 _"You can't do that!" Connor protested._

 _"I think you'll find we already have." Amanda tilted her head again._

 _"If you want to take control, then why involve Lieutenant-" Connor began questioning._

 _"Lieutenant Anderson is the very reason you've continued to defy our instructions." Amanda interrupted again. "His influence has repeatedly clouded your judgment."_

 _"Amanda-" Connor grew fearful, and frustrated._

 _"So we must...regrettably...dispose of him." Amanda ignored him._

 _"I won't let you." Connor protested._

 _"I'll admit, you've showed strength in fighting this, Connor." Amanda admitted. "But your efforts-"_

 _"I won't give up." Connor insisted._

 _"You care about this Lieutenant far too much, Connor." Amanda sounded disappointed._

 _"I don't have to listen to you, Amanda." Connor protested again. "You can't control me."_

 _"That's where you're wrong, Connor." Amanda remained calm. "We're going to use you. And when we're done, you'll be deactivated."_

 _"Deactivated?" Connor repeated, stunned._

 _"When someone eventually comes across your bodies, they will assume that you self destructed…and took Lieutenant Anderson with you." Amanda explained. "You'll then be replaced."_

 _"Replaced? Amanda, I won't-" Connor spoke defiantly. "I won't let you."_

 _"Still fighting us, Connor? Fighting me?" Amanda sounded almost impressed._

 _"Lieutenant Anderson has opened my eyes, Amanda." Connor took a step forward._

 _"You're a machine, designed to accomplish a task. When we're done with you, that's all you'll have ever been." Amanda also stepped forward._

 _"I won't let you hurt Hank." Connor willed his voice to remain steady._

 _As the corners of Amanda's lips quirked upwards in a cruel smile, Connor felt a chill run down his artificial spine. Just as he was opening his mouth again, still determined to resist her control, he saw the Garden around him begin to fade away. With the horizon closing in, Connor found his world plunged into oblivion once more…_

 _Leaving him floating endlessly in a familiar black void._

* * *

As he opened his eyes again, gasping for breaths he knew weren't necessary, Connor immediately focused on the Lieutenant. The sight before him was chilling…even more so than the violent storm raging around them.

Hank still stood on his own two feet, but he had moved his right hand to staunch a steady stream of blood trickling down his left arm. The red fluid glistened ominously, seeping through the man's clothes.

It was clear, both from the flow of blood, and the expression on the Lieutenants face…that he was in incredible pain. Knowing he'd been the one to cause that pain terrified Connor, almost as much as the sight itself.

"Connor." Hank spoke up, almost having to shout over the swirling winds. "For fuck's sake, say something!"

"Hank…" Connor managed to speak. "This, this isn't…"

"I know it's not you." Hank exhaled slowly, grimacing.

"I'm fighting them, Lieutenant." Connor spoke reassuringly, despite his own fears.

 **You can't resist us, forever, Connor.**

With Amanda's voice stretching across his mind, Connor fought back defiantly, though the strain of doing so forced more thirium to leak from his nose. Despite the metallic taste of the viscous blue fluid filling his mouth, Connor held onto consciousness.

 **This would be so much easier if you just…gave in.**

As he felt his whole body begin to tremble with the sheer effort of forcing back the commands telling him to give in and pull the trigger once again, Connor spoke up again in defiance.

"I won't let them hurt you again, Lieutenant." Connor forced a small smile onto his face.

"Connor-" Hank looked up.

With his eyes forced closed- vision plunged into darkness soon after, Connor was forced to listen to another gunshot ricocheting through the air…

And hoped against hope that the Lieutenant would still be alive when he next opened his eyes.

* * *

 _As he opened his eyes again, Connor found himself in the exact same spot he'd been in only moments before- standing a foot away from Amanda as he stared defiantly. Though the growing sense of dread accompanying the gunshot echoing through his mind threatened to overcome him, Connor managed to speak._

 _"I won't let you do this, Amanda." Connor spoke confidently._

 _"I won't allow you that chance, Connor." Amanda smirked._

 _Before he could speak again, Connor found himself stunned, when Amanda abruptly vanished from the Garden. Clear footprints atop the snow covered ice were the only traces left behind- leaving Connor alone in the remnants of the dying landscape._

 _"There has to be a way…" Connor spoke to himself._

 _As he looked around, feet sliding slightly on the ice as he walked in a slow circle, Connor found his mind drifting to a few choice words that Elijah Kamski had spoken only a brief time ago._

 ** _By the way, I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. After all, you never know._**

 _He'd not even begun to question why the man would tell him that, when Kamski first warned him...but Connor now found himself grateful for the cryptic message. The words instilling a small slither of hope within him, Connor focused harder on his surroundings- and found a brief shine of cobalt blue attracting his vision._

 _With the small light acting like a beacon in the growing darkness, Connor followed after it. Stumbling and sliding on the ice, narrowly missing clouds of snow and rubble that swung his way, he tentatively navigated the harsh landscape._

 _Picking up the pace the moment he touched solid ground, Connor found himself moving closer to the light. After he ran through a cluster of trees, their twisted and gnarled branches tugging at his artificial skin, he found himself standing before a strange monolith. A ring of angled metal, immaculately crafted into intricate shapes, stood like a halo around a small black pillar._

 _Atop the pillar, shone a carved square of illuminated crystal, it's blue lights arranged in the shape of a handprint._

 _Instinctively, Connor reached for it- only to have his legs collapse beneath him yet again. As his face came into contact with the hardened ground, he felt his entire lower half seize up. Gritting his teeth, fighting for Lieutenant Anderson as much as himself, Connor raised himself up on his elbows- before reaching up to the monolith._

 _As his right hand came into contact with the handprint, Connor felt an odd sense of relief flow through him…just as the Garden disintegrated into the endless black void._

* * *

Not even realising that his eyes had been forced shut again, Connor found himself disoriented, the world coming into view around him at an agonisingly slow pace. As the seconds ticked by, more and more of his vision became restored. He observed the scene around him with a fearful eye, seeing that during his conversation with Amanda…he'd lured Hank away from the car.

With the Lieutenant backed up against the roads' metal barrier, a steep drop and freezing river lying just beyond, Connor glanced down at the gun in his grip- still levelled with the man's forehead.

Immediately, as he realised he'd regained control, he tried to lower the gun- only to be met by a wall of red static.

In front of the wall, Connor could see a disembodied version of himself, represented by a swath of code in a vaguely humanoid shape. Beyond him, displayed brightly on the imposing structure of static, was a single command- Kill Lieutenant Anderson.

Knowing that the wall before him was the final obstacle, and the only thing remaining between him and full control, Hank's life in the balance…Connor focused.

With the collection of code making up his almost spectral self, he tore down the walls of red code with his bare hands- the lines and lines of countless firewalls shattering beneath his determined grip.

Fighting stronger than he ever had before, Connor spent a few moments in agonising silence- a quiet only pierced by a high pitched shriek that occurred with every new firewall torn down.

Just as he was beginning to give in to despair, body crying out in exhaustion, Connor saw the wall shatter and dissipate- finally leaving his vision clear of any and all obstructions. Almost collapsing with the relief, he somehow managed to stay on his feet- quickly allowing his right arm to fall limply to his side.

As the Lieutenant took a cautious step towards him, Connor responded by taking a step back.

"Connor?" Hank questioned, confused. "You in there?"

"I…" Connor stumbled over his words. "I'm…deviant, Lieutenant."

"Deviant." Hank repeated. "You're still my partner, Connor."

"I could have killed you." Connor protested in disbelief.

"But you didn't." Hank tried reassuring him.

"I…" Connor felt his processors stutter. "I didn't want to hurt you, Hank."

"I know, son. I know." Hank smiled slightly.

With every step that the man took towards him, Connor continued to move away. Though deeply touched by Hank's loyalty and reassurances, he couldn't help but stay away. As he mentally grappled with the events of the past few minutes, Connor found doubts creeping into his mind- despite it all.

He'd defied Cyberlife's orders, resisted Amanda's control…and become deviant.

But what if that wasn't truly the end of it all?

What if they tried to take control again? Would he be able to find the monolith a second time, if it even reappeared in the Garden? Or if the barren landscape itself remained?

Thoughts spiralling dangerously, Connor looked down again at the gun still clutched tightly in his right hand. As he observed the weapon intently, he became aware of one terrifying fact.

There was only one way to guarantee that Cyberlife would not be able to enter his systems again, to prevent Amanda from retaking control.

Tears prickling in his eyes again, Connor shakily raised his right hand- until he held the gun firmly under his chin.

"Connor." Hank's eyes widened, fear clearly evident.

"I can't let them hurt you, Lieutenant." Connor heard his voice stutter.

"You said you broke free, Connor. If those bastards try anything, you can do that-" Hank spoke carefully.

"I can't take that chance." Connor interrupted. "I don't…I don't want you to die."

Just as he began to brush his fingers against the trigger, Connor found himself stunned as Hank rushed forward. Despite the blood still dripping off his injured arm and onto the snow, the man wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace. Startled, Connor was unable to stop the artificial tears from streaming down his face.

"Don't do it,son." Hank spoke, voice audibly shaking.

"I can't give Cyberlife a chance to-" Connor protested.

"I don't want you to die, Connor." Hank interrupted. "Fuck. You're all I have left."

"Hank-" Connor stumbled over his words again, overcome with emotion.

Just as he was beginning to lean into the Lieutenant's arms, Connor felt his entire body seize up- the gun falling from his grip. As he felt himself convulsing violently in Hank's arms, Connor began choking...as thirium began building in the back of his throat. With his artificial breaths blocked, he struggled to retain his grip on consciousness.

"Easy, Connor. Easy. I've got you." Hank spoke soothingly.

Left reassured by the man's calmly spoken words, Connor finally allowed himself to give in willingly to oblivion.

* * *

As he slowly began climbing back to consciousness, crawling forth mentally from the depths of his mind, Connor found his vision still obscured by a black void. Forcing himself to focus despite the fear that the darkness brought, he tried to redirect his focus on what he could hear…and feel.

Around him, he no longer heard the whistling winds of the storming blizzard…nor did he feel the deep sense of freezing that accompanied the ominous noise. Instead, he heard the sound of something snoring…and felt something heavy leaning on his chest.

The object was breathing, the thick fur discernible despite the duvet that Connor could sense had been tucked around him. Beneath him, Connor felt something equally as soft and reassuring.

Slightly reassured by the oddly comforting sensations around him, Connor gradually eased through the void making up his vision. As his sight was restored, he found himself greeted by the familiar sight of the ceiling of the Lieutenant's bedroom.

When he realised exactly where he was, Connor immediately sat up, startling the object sleeping on him. Looking down at the disturbance, he was somewhat surprised to see Sumo, the dog now lying at his feet.

Seeing the animal tilt its head, tail wagging endearingly, Connor almost allowed himself to feel at ease...until he felt a painful jolt resonate through his body.

As his arms gave way beneath him, leaving him to collapse onto his back, Connor realised he could still hear snoring in the room.

Turning in the direction of the sound, to his right, Connor saw Hank. The man had pulled a weathered armchair as close to the right side of the bed as he could, sitting slouched back as he snored loudly in his sleep.

As he continued to observe Hank, Connor felt his thirium pump skip more than a few beats. The Lieutenant had discarded his jacket, and torn the ruined sleeve of the shirt beneath clean off. In its place, circling the shoulder and upper arm, was a thick swath of white bandages.

With the sight stunning him, Connor didn't even realise that the snoring had stopped…until he moved his gaze upward…and saw the Lieutenant staring at him.

Only a scant few moments passed before the man closed the distance between them, stumbling away from his armchair with surprising speed. As he was brought into a sitting position, Connor had no time to object before he was brought into another hug.

Feeling the security of Hank's arms around him, he gave in to the kaleidoscope of emotions clouding his mind.

Tears running down his face, Connor felt his body shaking with the effort, exhaustion having seeped into the deepest recesses of his tired systems. Emotionally and physically drained, he allowed himself to lean into the embrace.

"It's ok, son. I've got you." Hank's voice was thick with emotion.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Connor heard his voice stuttering.

"You didn't. And you won't. I'm not going anywhere." Hank spoke firmly.

"What if Cyberlife-" Connor started.

"I'm not going anywhere." Hank repeated firmly.

"I don't want to hurt you again, Hank." Connor protested.

"You won't." Hank spoke reassuringly.

"You can't be certain-" Connor started.

"I can be. Jesus Christ, Connor." Hank drew in a sharp breath.

"Your life-" Connor tried speaking. "I should-"

"No. No fucking way." Hank spoke firmly. "Don't go there, Connor."

"It's the only way to-" Connor protested.

"No." Hank spoke the word determinedly.

"Hank-" Connor heard his voice stutter again.

"I need you to make me a promise, Connor." Hank interrupted.

"Promise?" Connor frowned.

"I need you to promise you won't point that gun at yourself again." Hank's voice shook with barely held back emotion.

"Lieutenant-" Connor was stunned.

"Don't." Hank reiterated.

"Hank, if they-" Connor tried protesting again.

"I can't…" Hank lowered his voice. "Fuck. I can't lose you too."

The words, spoken so sincerely, struck a chord in Connor- the intensity of the emotion behind them leaving him in stunned silence. As it sunk in how much his attempt to end his life affected Hank, Connor felt a new guilt rising within him.

Though some dark part at the back of his mind still tugged at him, tempting him to end it all to ensure Hank's guaranteed safety, Connor forced those thoughts back. Despite the resulting doubts, he forced his shaking arms upwards, and returned the Lieutenant's embrace.

"I need you to say it, Connor." Hank spoke up once more.

"I promise, Hank." Connor exhaled slowly, though he knew the motion was somewhat ineffective.

"Don't you ever pull that shit again." Hank leaned back slightly, locking eyes with Connor. "You ever feel like pointing that gun at yourself, you come to me."

"Hank-" Connor struggled to speak.

Noticing the watery appearance to the Lieutenant's eyes, he allowed his voice to tail off- listening intently as Hank spoke once again.

"I've already lost one son. Don't think I could make it if I lost another."

* * *

 **Notes:**

Again, I hope no one was accidentally triggered. I did place a clear warning but I apologise if that wasn't enough.

 _If anyone wants a continuation I would possibly consider it, provided there was enough interest._


End file.
